


单恋至上主义

by LUYU_0



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUYU_0/pseuds/LUYU_0
Summary: 存档用。Maskai，NE、BE、HE三结局分支。含有R15内容。BE分支有主要角色“死亡”情节。成文在17年底到18年底。
Relationships: Kaito/Master (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

我看了看面前悬浮光屏上的“Laoding……”字样，然后把目光投向光屏后的机盒，发了会儿呆。这壳子，长宽不说，高度比我还高一点啊……

这是我前不久购入的人造人程序，产品名是“KAITO”。然而，并不是最新的V3版本啦。毕竟自从“Miku”出厂然后在圈子里风靡起来，最新的版本总是要预定到一两年后了。要怪就该怪我入坑太晚，而且并不是十足的土豪。

至于这个旧版的，当然也不可能是出厂状态……是的，就是相当程度上违反了协议的非出厂状态的二手交易。

不过这种私底下的事情，又只是协议而非法律，盗版都不见得人人被抓，我觉得风险是几乎为零的。嗯……就是心理上会有点不好受罢了。

虽然入坑没多久，但我觉得我姑且也算是个真爱党什么的了。支持正版啦，也都是有觉悟的。但是可能就是入坑急切得过头了点，偶然联系到想要转手旧版的卖家，结果就冲动消费了呢……当然，也并不会有多少后悔情绪。我是很少会冲动行事的人，自夸点来说就是物欲之类的特别少，所以偶尔的冲动其实是很让我享受的一件事情。倒是这冲动带来的另一部分后果让我现在蛮忐忑的。

在购买的时候，我和卖家协商不必连记忆库也一起翻新了。现在市面上还没有统一的人造人程序报废流程，倒是各种翻新维修服务十分齐全(这大概要感谢“次元工程”)，然而记忆库的翻新还是相当昂贵。在不降价的前提下，提出这条不管怎么看只对卖家有利的建议，可能只是源自我的猎奇冲动吧。关于在被转手这种出厂设计中不存在的情形下，一个人造人程序会有何表现，这样的命题。好歹我大学还算是物质解构专业的嘛……好吧，除了都是新兴学科外其实不太对口。只是本来是做好了等V3的准备，这样一来我可能不会有机会了。作为真爱党，只有唯一的Kaito这样充满浪漫主义色彩的理念我意外地支持……其实好歹是个理科男生，这么直面自己内心的去性别化还是有点羞耻的。

再说到这样会不会有什么遗憾的话，我事实上并没有思考太多。作为一个奉行及时行乐原则的人，我的核心信念是我大概搭不上永生的头班车……尽管我懒得看新闻，但每次下班回家路上见到示威游行的学生就知道试验区又出问题了。媒体上总是充斥着盲目乐观，说人类最少只要60年就能完成“次元工程”，但我想我这种只算得上是经济状况良好又没有什么突出贡献或稀缺技能，也不想冒险当志愿者的普通人大概是没法亲历那一天的。

这么思考了一通，我注意到“Loading……”字样下的进度条已经走到底端，程序开始启动了。

颇有几分设计感的青色机壳开始瓦解，通过我们万能的主机系统，由模拟物质变化为数据流，显露出实体化的人形。

加载得意外得快啊。我在这短暂的间歇中又开始神游天外。由于专业问题进而导致的职业问题，即便是一下班就迫不及待地往家跑，我还是很少会启用家用主机十成十的性能。毕竟在家里也做物质构建的话，那和上班还有什么区别？！至于也许是沿袭自父亲的习惯，我买什么高新产品都习惯买相比性价比最高的普及产品来说科技水平更高个两三年的那种。所以刚置办完这套房子一年半的现在，这里的主机还是相当领先的吗？

我这么暗自庆幸着，随即意识到今天同样配置的主机大概价格是当时的一半，突然很就心疼钱……说起来买“Kaito”的时候卖家没给降价其实是因为不翻新记忆库有泄露各人隐私的问题，本来不打算卖给我这个奇葩的。结果讨价还价中我和他越聊越投缘，最后就这么敲定了……怎么微妙地觉得是被坑钱了呢？

人造人的构建完成了最后一步，我不慌不忙地把注意力拉回来。面前的“Kaito”由构建过程中的悬浮状态缓缓落地，站稳，风衣的衣摆与围巾都跟随重力自然地垂下，然后慢慢睁开了眼睛。

他先是茫然四顾了一下，最后目光停留在我身上。短暂的沉默后，他微笑起来，说道:“你好，Master。”

果然很好看。这是我的第一想法，其余就是被他细腻的情绪表露惊艳到了！应该不是我自作多情，我真的能够从他的神情体态中察觉到他一系列的困惑、悲伤、忐忑，以及那点逞强的感觉。哦哦哦，不要看我表面一片平静，内心已经在尖叫了！不愧是运行时间至少有三年(这是我通过和卖家聊天，自己估摸的)的人造人程序吗？完成度超高！比得上那些企业版代言人了啦！这就是为什么非正规途径销毁记忆库会很昂贵，不是因为技术问题，而是本来记忆库就很值钱啊！

“你好，Kaito。”我觉得我现在一定笑得春光灿烂，“欢迎来到我家。”

嗯……让我想想现在应该做些什么？带他参观一下房间？这个通过主机就能得到完整的布局图了。那再自我介绍一下？这个主机里也有资料了啊。呀……麻吉牙白……我刚刚不应该想那么多有的没的，而应该多思考一下要怎么跟他相处呀。

没、没关系的！哪怕是一个失败的初见也不能改变从此以后“Kaito”就属于我了的事实！

======================================================================================

晚上9:24

【今天，终于入手了初版的Kaito了！！！】

【恭喜恭喜】

【是你上次说的那个卖家？】

【诶，对】

【就他】

【终于谈妥了】

【辛苦你了】

【虽然这么说哪里怪怪的＝＝】

【……】

【emmmm总之就是一不小心聊起天了嘛】

【可以可以】

晚上9:42

【你都没有其他想问的了吗？(◦˙▽˙◦)】

【ㅍ_ㅍ啊？】

【比如说你开机了没？】

【开了呀！】

【就是一开始不知道说啥好有点尴尬。】

【不过我表面上一定还是很镇定的！】

【像和人见面一样做了不必要的自我介绍了吧……】

【是、是的……】

【最、最后就变成这样了……】

【不过不管那么多。他，超可爱诶！】

【www那是当然的】

【啧，都不想和你说了】

【hhh】

【你都不表达一下羡慕嫉妒恨？hhhh】

【我祝福你哦，我的朋友】

【……】

【好吧，谢谢】

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	2. 2

今天我起得挺早的，对于周末来说。就是醒来的时候有点懵，像是在梦里聆听了领导人长达八小时的慷慨激昂的长篇演讲，最后理所当然地什么重点也没抓住一样。好在洗了把冷水脸以后感觉好多了。

明明昨天睡得很早，睡眠质量怎么这么差啊？我这么想着一边拉出昨晚的聊天记录来确认了一下时间，一边走出卧室……然后看到了自己睡眠质量再创新低的原因！

“早啊！”我挥手向坐在沙发上的Kaito打了个招呼。

他刚刚大概是在发呆，看过来后还愣了片刻才回道:

“早上好，Master。”

阳光升得有些高了。从他背后的落地窗撒进来，均匀地照在打过蜡的地板上，将整个客厅，包括他浅浅的笑容，蒙上一层蜜样的色泽……说实话我有点饿了。

“抱歉啊，我好像起晚了。我现在就去准备早餐。”

说完调头去厨房的我愉快地决定今天就吃蜂蜜吐司好了！话是这么说，其实家里也只有这种东西了……单身青年的工作日日常，就是三餐都在工作单位的食堂解决，然后周末睡到中午，于是一天就只用吃两顿饭了不是吗？

好像并不是多么值得炫耀的事情，所以我正在打算作出调整了……

“Kaito，你要来一份吗？”

我这么问着的同时就已经把两份吐司端到餐桌上了。

“啊，好、好的。”他站起来，第一次在我面前露出了有些局促的模样。我想他原先的主人也一定是个于内于外都相当随和的家伙，不然他应该在我从房间里出来的时候就马上起身上前道早的。那种毕恭毕敬的模式，才是比较多见的。我歪着脑袋，突然起意去煎两个鸡蛋——平时我都懒得起油锅——同时思考着自己是不是又做了什么多余的事情。

要说到现今的人造人技术，Kaito所属于的Vocaloid制品群是其中一支。他们是基于家庭主机建立的半高维领域，构建出的完全智能人形。理论上来说可以做到在领域内与自然人别无二致。当然，达到这种理论值需要记忆库的数据积累，还有人造人在某些特化的能力上(比如Vocaloid的歌唱能力)绝对是优于一般人的就是另一个论题了。结论是，我给Kaito单独安排一个房间并给他准备早餐绝对不是什么多余的事！……我这么自我安慰着。毕竟还要为购买者的经济能力考虑，所以Vocaloid这一类人造人事实上……是可以不用进行完全的生理活动的。这是多么作弊啊啊啊！我也想不用吃饭不用睡觉也不会死！

开玩笑的，这样的话我的行动范围就要像Vocaloid一样被限制在家里了。作为一个爱在外边跑的非典型宅，这是致命的，所以停止妄想吧！我的鸡蛋快要煎焦了！

总之，我乐意，所以我可以把Kaito养得和人类一样一日三餐，按时睡觉！呃……好吧，我都还没能把自己养得一日三餐，按时睡觉……

“酱油要加多少？”我从厨房门口探出头来，“我的话，可能习惯少加一点……”

“那……和您一样吧。”

“好的。”

呀……这样的对话好居家日常啊。我略微飘飘然地把早餐们摆盘上桌，抽出椅子在主座坐下。Kaito随后坐在我对面。

在吃饭的时候盯着人看是一件非常不礼貌的事情吧？所以我决定还是去想想别的。比如说我其实是个非常安静的人，和有的人一但独居久了就会发展出自言自语的技能不一样，我个人还是比较喜欢安静地胡思乱想。比起像个疯子还是像个傻子更好一点吗？！竟然是这样的选择！

波澜不惊的餐后，把碗筷人给了洗碗机，我决定展开今天的工作了。作为一个有良心的Master，把Vocaloid接回家后的头等大事果然是唱歌。

我现在的住房地处城市西郊，就结构而言应该算是连排别墅吧。虽然无法达到四面通透的效果，但三面通透还是有的。只是我把客厅、餐厅，主卧、次卧全部都安排在了一层，所以显得和市中心的公寓房没什么差别(除了附带没什么用的前后院)，但是走上楼梯就会发现别有洞天了！书房、媒体间和主机室都在这里，通通享受主卧级别的空间待遇！好吧，其实还有个没什么用的阳台。这不奇怪，现在的年轻人凡是喜欢自己捣鼓点东西的，我想一般都不会再把主机塞在地下了吧……顺带一说，我的个人电脑还是很保守地摆在书房里，虽说有需要的时候就会被拉去主机室。

把Kaito叫上楼，我坐到电脑前调出Vocaloid的配套程序。Kaito作为初代，虽然性能上能达到的最高水平并没有什么不足，但由于一些算法上的变更，现今的高版本配套程序并不提供向下兼容了，把旧版本的安装到主机里还颇费过我一番功夫。

“连接没有问题吧？”虚拟界面上看不到和一般程序一样的即时反馈让我稍微有点不习惯。

“嗯，没问题。”他抬起一只手搭在耳麦上，笑着点点头。我从中他微微眯起的蓝色眼睛中提取出一些怀念的味道。

“那找首曲子试唱一下吧？”我把视线调转回来，要是被发现看呆了可不好啊。

这么自我调侃着，我打开了事先准备好的工程文件。Vocaloid只要得到这种通行格式的文件就能近乎100%地还原出歌声这一点真是很便利，当然比起还原，可编辑性更重要的就是了。

“……嗯？有什么问题吗？”旁边半天没有动静，我还在担心系统兼容性，不过看看好像不是这么一回事。

“……啊，抱歉。”他只是发了会儿愣而已，“没有问题。”

他说没有问题呢……

虽说“呆”好像算是固有属性，但是事情绝对不会那么简单。人际交往的事情上多想一些总归有助于提高情商，这点觉悟我还是有的……

清澈的歌声在室内荡漾开，我现在可不敢回头看他呢。

=================================================================================

………

【诶？是这样的吗？】

【对啊，这首歌作为试唱曲太普遍啦。十个Master里八个拿到kai会用这个试唱啦！】

【你又不是不知道！】

【啊……请让我假装不知道吧。（以及你夸张了吧！只是巧合啊！平常谁会想到正好选了同样的“第一首歌”啊！）】

【百密一疏！总之呵呵哒，戳人家痛处了吧σ`∀´)σ】

【快去买ICE安抚啦！】 

【……那那那，那就太刻意了啦！】

【诶……直男啊，没救了。】

【你一定是对“直男”这个词汇有什么误解〒▽〒】

【嘛，不要在意这些细节www】

晚上 10:02

【……总体来说演唱的程序，很ok啦】

【不过系统上好像还是有点卡顿。】

【嗯，我下次帮你再调整一下吧】

【谢谢(๑´∀`๑)】

【记得你说更加喜欢v1的声音？】

【是的！而且话说我家这只现在的状态超良好！说实话有点意外！】

【“生理状态”？】

【生理状态。】

【那你加油。我先滚去睡了(๑´∀`๑)ﾉ】

【好梦(◦˙▽˙◦)ﾉ】

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	3. 3

我是有多么幸运，才能出生在这个时代啊！

嗯，发出这样的感叹并不是因为遇到了什么特别的事情，只是看到Kaito坐在我家沙发上吃冰激凌而已，但是在这个大多数人抱怨自己生早了的时代里还是有点另类吧。

现在是春天，会不会觉得在冰箱里储备上冰淇淋有点太早了呢？但是不论是我还是Kaito都一副理所当然的模样……

“下次你要吃的话，自己开冰箱拿就好了。都放在最下层的。”我一边这么说着一边咬着酸奶的吸管，把视线平滑地转移到电视上。我现在坐在离屏幕比较近的单人沙发上，这样的角度无论是看他还是看电视都很合适。

“啊，好、好的。”他抿着勺子似乎在想什么事情，然后被我突然搭话吓到了。随即有点不好意思地笑起来。

我看了两眼他手上的冰激凌杯，香草味的。

“我问过你以前比较多吃的牌子。应该是这个？”

啊……那位前主桑真是富贵得不行了，养了好几只vocaloid还都给供应这种规格的奢侈消费品吗？还好我还有钱。

他稍微翻转了一下杯子看了看，“……是的。”然后迟疑了一会儿，用一种疑惑又小心翼翼的眼神望向我。

原来是这种性格吗？我单纯地感叹了一句。

“啊……昨天，那个……试唱曲是失误，啊不，是巧合……并没有问过。不是故意的！”对不起，我也不知道我在强调什么。

“嗯？”他歪了一下脑袋。蓝色的发梢在脸侧微微摇晃，搭在沙发上的围巾也被牵动了一瞬。

“……”

“啊，那个吗？并没有很在意。”他好像是恍然大悟。

“是、是嘛。那就好。”

“嗯……我在想，Master您不介意提到我的前一位……”

“这有什么关系？”这回轮到我歪头了。反正他也不知道接下来该怎么措辞，我就把话抢过来了，“说起来你以前经常使用休眠模式吗？”

“没、没有。”

“那我明天去上班就拜托你看家啦！”

“嗯，好的。”他点头笑起来。

不管怎样，我现在心情很好，是那种必须要咬着吸管才能不让自己笑得太过分的程度。

说起我的工作，不过是朝九晚五坐班的小职员罢了。说是高精尖企业，作为管理单位真的也没什么特别，我们既不搞研发也不搞制造，各个部门过几年就轮轮岗，我不过是来什么文件就处理处理，有什么会议就开一开。

于是周一早晨站在前往公司的地下铁上，我感觉有点恍惚，好像一天天的，自己什么进步也没有嘛。今晚回去的时候带点生鲜好了，这样晚餐和早晨就可以正式在家解决了！至于中午赶回来一趟果然还是不现实的。

这样说到做到，结果第三天我就被同事问是不是结婚了……我像是那种结婚了也不说一声，不发喜糖的人吗？！呃嗯，重点不太对。

……是的，同志们，我结婚了。

不不不，不要这样自欺欺人了！

……嗯，是的，同志们，虽然现在只是同居而已，但差不多是要结婚了。

快够了啊！

脑内剧场完毕。我在欢快之余略感疲惫。嘛，有进步的人生总是很疲惫的呢。

“Kaito，你会做饭吗？”当天晚上，我在调试歌曲之余貌似不经意地这么打听了一句。

“嗯，会的。”他放下曲谱，眨了眨眼睛，回答了我这个跳跃式的问题。

“啊……太好了。”真是幸运，我都要笑出声来了，“那早餐和晚餐……”

“欸？等等，Master。会做并不是说……”

“就拜托你了。”我笑着，拍了拍他的肩膀。

这就是Kaito来到我家的第一次抗议失败，以及我进行的第一次肢体接触。

===================================================================

晚上 9:56

【晚好啊】

【晚好】

【我这里正是早上】

【起这么早？】

【没，打游戏到现在】

【真清闲啊】

【听起来你今天也过得不错σ`∀´)σ】

【诶，是。】

【成功提升了亲密度www】

【不是好感度真可怜呢！】

【打你啊！】

【是他太小心翼翼了呢……】

【懂的懂的，初始好感度不足是吧？】

【（握拳）】

【hhhh】

【不行，我要滚去睡觉了，困死了】

【你先等等，那个移动设备怎么样了？】

【安啦~月底之前会给你寄过去的】

【我可是信你的啊】

【别那么心急嘛hhh】

【再说我什么时候食言过啦~】

【www那你去睡吧，去睡吧】

【www（倒下）】

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	4. 4

“你想吃哪种？”

“嗯……”

我看着他的指尖在菜单上游移。蓝色的指甲在午后的自然光下鲜艳靓丽，与白皙的皮肤相得益彰。

“Master……抱歉，因为有几种都没吃过所以非常难以抉择……”

眉头微皱的困扰模样也很可爱，我不介意他再纠结更久一点。

“给你买两个好了，下次还会再来的。”

“啊，好的。两个的话……那……”他的目光最终在三点间保持纠结。

“……我的也由你选好了。到时候你可以尝一尝。”

“谢谢！那我要这三种，拜托了！”

他按着桌面上冰淇淋的三种款式，措辞有点奇怪。我怀疑他已经感动得快要哭出来了。果然收买人心的最好方法还是投其所好，多来几个高档冰淇淋就能解决的事情，何必那么缓慢磨合……可惜一个有良心的Master不能一味迁就，不然会显得很没有原则不是吗？所以不能再说“给你买三个好了”这样的话呢！

我内心唏嘘着下了单。看了看不远处广场中央的转播舞台，演唱会还在入场阶段。

每年世界范围内都多少会有几场vocaloid的官方演唱会。这种时候演唱会配套的展览场所作为特殊场馆，所有者们都可以从家用主机将vocaloid临时登陆过去，然后与自己的vocaloid一起出席。以前我多少会就近去几次，但现在拥有了自己的Kaito我的感觉反倒有点微妙，究竟去或是不去还要再议……

由以上可见，我之前说的vocaloid不能出门还是有很大弹性的。其实某一些大型场所还是支持vocaloid登陆的，但就像真正允许携带猫狗进入的一般是宠物公园一样，这样的地方往往是服务于人造人master的特殊设施。这对我就和演唱会展览会场有着异曲同工的微妙之处了，不过不是vocaloid限定进入，就会好很多吧。

于是现在的我和kaito对坐在公园的某一角，吃着巴菲，看今天vocaloid演唱会的直播……因为离得很远，所以理所当然地不去现场了！因为在家里看好像很蠢，所以理所当然地出来了！就是这样而已哦。

随着演唱会正式开始，现场气氛热烈起来。这里的直播舞台前也围了一圈热情应援的家伙们……我的话只是在现场会跟着一起应援的类型，现在看直播就还是安安静静地听着看着了。看看这边冷饮店门口空空的座椅，就觉得我果然是异类吧！

我问了问Kaito的意见，他好像对演唱会也没什么特别大的兴趣。

“因为妹妹很喜欢，所以以前都是她跟着去的……”

对哦，好像按规定除了演出需要，还有Rin和Len能一起去以外都是限制只能带一个的。我摸摸下巴，觉得Kaito如果对外出也没什么兴趣的话就有点致命了。前主土豪桑果然后宫众多，无法雨露均沾哈哈哈，开玩笑的。

“嗯？说起来他怕不是演唱会全勤啊？”对不起，相比土豪桑来说我只是条咸鱼。

“好像，是、是的呢……”Kaito一定感受到了我幽怨的眼神。他又认真检索了一番，给了我一个十分肯定的答案，“是全勤哦。从他成年开始。”

“哈……输、输大了以后，我反倒没有什么感想了……”

不过理论上来说我刚刚的问题涉及到所有者的各种个人信息，都是不能泄露的来着。但是在我和土豪桑姑且算是半个朋友的情况下，权限就放开了很多吧……才不对咧！现在所有权经过异常转移，我和土豪桑的个人信息已经在记忆库中就被划分到一起了(都在像是“所有者个人信息”这样的一个条目里)。虽然Kaito是分得清的，但是全部的所有者个人信息的权限对我当然是完全开放。而因为系统没有权限管制，只要问得不太过分的话，Kaito也意识不到有应该保密的部分吧。就像是自然人的潜意识与表意识一样的运作关系，非常有趣。

我兴致盎然地这么分析着，强行将注意力从“人比人，气死人”的悲伤中调离。

“啊，嘴角上，沾到了。”我点了点自己的嘴角向他示意。

“嗯？”

看他还愣着，我顺手抽了张纸巾帮他抹掉了。

“谢、谢谢。”他有点不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，“……有点新鲜。”

“什么？”

“因为以前的话，感觉都是我来照顾别人的。现在，Master却好像把我当小孩一样呢……”

没多少人会因为懒惰而拜托小孩做饭的好吗？

“是嘛。”其实有句话说是“把喜欢的人当小孩宠”，所以他这么定义好像也没什么不对，“嗯……那你要是觉得不习惯的话，我可以调整一下。”

“啊，没关系没关系。”

演唱会说是两个多小时，曲目一首接一首，时间就过去得很快。结果最后我还是把自己的那份巴菲都推给Kaito了……说好的原则呢？！

“那差不多了，我们回去吧？”安可场也已经结束，虽然还有大半观众驻留但也已经出现散场的人流了。广场上一些领着自家vocaloid的家伙也开始向着这边的饮品店移动，我觉得不大妙。

其实也不是多大的事情，只是我总觉着自己和大多数Master以及纯粹的粉丝们相当聊不来。倒是这么说起来，纯粹的粉丝们还要更加糟糕一点，只是他们没Master们那么有辨识度所以我没那么关注。

不是我自命不凡，举个例子：大多数人都觉得被人造人直呼姓名有关系更进一步的亲切感吧？我并没有对此进行任何批驳的意愿，只是我的话至今都没有，以后应该也不会，开启Kaito直呼我姓名的权限。其一是我认为什么我喜欢，什么我不喜欢就应该规定明确了，不要等到被触了霉头才去指责对方不知道自己的喜好。其二是，有点被叫“Master”是我所有一切付出所应得的奖励这样的感觉，而如果被直呼姓名会觉得有点被冒犯。再者，虽然有一点点大逆不道，我的名字作为父母安给我的东西，我并没有多喜欢，虽然也不至于讨厌就是了，只是相比之下“Master”我更喜欢些。有种被尊敬的感觉，又表明了从属关系。

就像为人母的话，总是更喜欢孩子叫自己“妈妈”的吧？

好了，以上都是我的鬼扯。我唯一要表达的就是如果有谁跑到我的面前，和我说“你的Kaito都不会叫你的名字诶”，那我只能表示话不投机半句多。

扯完了，我看看Kaito还坐在对面，扭头望向广场那边，没动作。

我顺着他的视线望过去，也没看到什么特别的。

“Kaito？”

他可是比我还擅长走神呢。

“啊，Master，抱歉。”

“……喂喂，突然这样，是怎么了啊？”

“嗯？抱、抱歉……只是……”

啊，我也找到了。转播画面里，散场的人流中，那个从成年开始演唱会全勤的家伙。

我抽了两张纸巾，递到Kaito面前，而他又在那里愣着。

诶，我真是在带小孩吧？这么腹诽着，我蹲到他面前，用纸糊了他一脸。

“呜哇！Ma、Master，抱歉！我、我自己来就好……”

“‘自己来’什么啊？大庭广众的，别人还以为我怎么欺负你了！”

突然就哭了什么的。哪怕是我这么淡定的人，也会有点手忙脚乱啊……

============================================================================

……

【你就这么粗暴对待你喜欢的人啊……】

【之后当然有在好好地】

【“温，柔，地”】

【擦】

【啊喂！】

【哇——生气了～好害怕～】

【什么鬼。其实我还蛮开心的，今天】

【啊？】

【最后牵着手回去了呢wwww】

【（美滋滋）】

【emmm……你这样没原则一定会带出熊孩子的（x）】

【但是，反正kaito又不是容易被宠坏的性格，你爱怎样怎样啦～】

【说的对。】

【对吧对吧。继续加油www】

【我怎么就莫名其妙被你鼓励了呢？】

【不知道呀！】

下午 7:24

【收到了】

【(鼓掌)】

【想要去哪里玩？】

【说实话，还没想好_(:зゝ∠)_】

【有什么推荐吗？】

【……冰库。】

【你别。】

【电影院？游乐园？西餐厅？呃……还有什么约会定番？】

【其实要我来选的话，比较想去游戏厅】

【你加油。】

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	5. 5

今天中午部门聚餐突然就玩起了诡异的游戏，结果我抽到了一道问“觉得一见钟情是什么感觉？”这样莫名其妙的题目。呵呵，我都已经猜到是哪几个蠢货出的这些题了。

但是问题还是不能光靠打哈哈就混过去的。

“……‘彗星撞地球’？”我灵光一现答到。

然后被吐槽说这是什么奇怪的答案啊。

但是我又没有经历过一见钟情，这要我怎么不奇怪地回答？

说到爱情这种事情，实在是太微妙了。我其实是那种温水煮青蛙，然后突然有一天发现自己被煮熟了的类型……原谅我作为死学理科的男性脑回路有时候会有点诡异，其实我觉得我的形容都还挺贴切的。

更具体的例子:我想我喜欢Kaito这件事是众所周知了。我的同事们有心一点应该都能知道的，毕竟我是那么开诚布公地在办公区摆上无伤大雅的周边产品的家伙。至于家里的最近被我收拾起来了，因为数量和体积上真的有点可怕，被Kaito看到的话不说我会不好意思吧……也会给他某种压力吧？我不太想这样。

扯回来，说到我为什么会喜欢上Kaito这件事，那就要追溯到很久远以前了。还是在上学的时候，所谓人格塑成期，遭受到了某种不良影响源长达六年的持续荼毒，然后就成为了一只熟青蛙……诶，这件事一时半会儿难以说明白，不如改日再议。只要知道这绝对不是一见钟情就好了。

然后，我曾经还有一位已经到了要谈婚论嫁地步的对象。啊，虽然说是有一定的开玩笑成分在里面，但是我们双方都是很认真地在开玩笑的类型呢……我的意思是旁人看着我们一定是在打趣，但我们彼此都清楚对方有几分认真在里面。对我来说真的是非常合拍的理想型，在一起会很舒服的那种。这也是我花费了两三年才确认下来的事情。

然后……她一声不响地就跑去试验区当志愿者了。嘛，因为是我意料内的事情，我完全可以理解她，所以现在只不过是没法待在一起有点可惜罢了。并没有迁怒“次元工程”的意思哦。

以上，我人生唯二的感情史都不是一见钟情。所以我对这个词汇毫无想法都是情有可原的。

废话这么多是因为今天我挺想发牢骚的。两周前我拿到了从朋友那里订购的移动主机。听名字应该就能知道功用了，而说是订购，我其实一分钱也没花。毕竟是试验区那边的产品，还没有普及民用，一般有钱也买不到吧。然后现在的问题就是我要带Kaito去哪里玩了……

意外地并没有很想去一些恋爱气息满满的地点……我不禁怀疑自己的脑子里都在想些什么。

“真的，没有关系吗？”他站在门口睁大了眼睛看着我。

“没问题啦。”我拍了拍他的脑袋。

因为凑到面前了，所以就顺手拍了。只是这样而已哦。

“是绝对信得过的设备。毕竟那家伙才是拖我入坑的罪魁祸首……既然知道是要用在你身上的话，她这关就堪比首都主机室的安检。”

他不甚理解地歪着头。

“就是我搞到这个移动主机的朋友。她是个相当可怕的青废。”我发誓我是带着尊敬的意味说这句话的。

“这样啊……”

“好啦，有什么事路上说吧。”看他迟疑的样子，我把他推出门，“怎么样？无缝衔接吧？”

“真的！”他又往前迈出几步，甚至还转了一圈。衣摆和围巾在晨风中掀动，日光为他投下真实的影子，这抹蓝色生动得令人心惊。

他回头笑着看我，我赶忙跟上去：“十二米啊，别忘了只有十二米！”

怎么觉得我家Kaito越来越孩子气了呢？我问了土豪桑，还说他是个沉稳可靠型诶……果然是我的锅吧？

走到主路上行人就多起来了。他可能还是有点担心，于是靠过来，拉住了我的袖管：“Master要去哪里？”

我抬起外侧的手，将他的手牵下来放进里侧手中：“没什么特别的事情。Kaito，你想去哪里？这个城市范围内都可以。”

“嗯……您一般出门都会去哪里？”

“这个嘛……好像只有商场。”我有点抱歉地回答道，“倒是不远，走过去就行。”

“那就走去那个商场吧！”

这样也不错。我是这么想的。

因为我总觉得我的那种感情并不能被简单地归类为恋情。而且如果要去那种lovelove的地方也很麻烦……各种意义上。

“不会被注意到吧？”他还看了看周围的人群，把围巾拎拎高，虽然我想他也知道这一点用也没有。真要被所谓圈内人见到了，最有标志性的倒是他现在拎起来挡脸的东西了。

“是合法产品哦。只是技术领先罢了。”我有点哭笑不得。

“Master的那位朋友听起来很厉害。”

“哈哈，那么厉害的家伙可是差点和我结婚了来着。真可惜哪怕结婚了她那些婚前财产也不是我的，我是指她的那些周边产品。”虽然我的也不少，但是怎么说也比不上老前辈啊。

“唔……”

“我想你现在应该不大喜欢‘结婚’这个话题？”我轻扯握着的手，示意他与我并排而不是跟着我走，这样我也好看到他的表情。

“……是的。”

前主桑，转手人造人的原因，是回老家结婚呢。

“我听说是因为对方不接受人造人？”

“嗯。但是除了这一点以外，她真的是和他非常相配，非常合适的伴侣。”

的确，价值观啊之类的各种观念，能找到八成相似的对象已经很不容易了。

但是抱歉，我的话肯定不行呢。可能对vocaloid的偏爱，再坦白一点来讲是对Kaito的偏爱是可以在重要性比例上占到各种观念半数的程度吧。也就是说，不能接受人造人的话，在我这里就直接pass！一杆子打死！

虽然我一开始听到土豪桑的这个缘由的时候就想质问一句“那也不一定要卖掉啊？！”多亏文字信息的交流方式总是能让人有更多时间冷静，才让我最后什么也没发过去。往重里说，在现实婚礼上砍二次元老婆（画像）以表决心的案例又不是没有；往轻里说，不能接受人造人的话，在家里摆几个休眠体也会慎得慌吧？没有直接清档当作垃圾扔去废品站，或是差不多意味地返厂处理已经相当有良心了。

“你都没什么怨言呢……”

“妹妹当时是闹得很厉害，但是我，还有Meiko的话理解居多吧……”

“你都知道他们的去向吗？”我突然忍不住好奇了一下。

他的目光沉下去，好在有我牵着走，也不用担心撞到障碍物。

“嗯……Miku是最早的，全盘重置以后转手了。Meiko的话也有人想要直接接过去，但是被她拒绝了呢……后来也不知道怎么样了。”

竟然也有和我一样不想删档的奇葩吗？意外意外。

“Meiko她自己拒绝的？”

“是的。他都已经同意了，我想对方应该是没问题的……”

竟然还是征求过意见的。我又颇有意味地看了他两眼。

“还有下过预订的镜音，就直接转单了。”他似乎没注意到我的眼神，继续念叨下去。

话说这真的是“土豪”啊！双子也已经下了预订了吗？！我有点被吓到了。

“那你和Meiko不同，是同意过了咯？”

“嗯。”他点点头，抬起眼来对上我的目光，“有……不想忘记的东西也好，或者说害怕‘死亡’也好……总之还是要感谢您呢。”

剔透的蓝色眼眸中折射的光辉在我看来竟有些眩目。对不起，我自己其实也是完全一片私心，当之有愧啊。

“……Meiko的事情我可以帮你问问，如果你想知道的话。”

“啊，好的……谢谢您。总归是有点担心的……”

这种担心也不无道理。

我之前好像隐晦地表达过想要和Kaito结婚？嘛……实际上来说人造人的权利问题到现在还没有定论呢。乐观估计我这辈子还能等到相关法律立法完成吧。总之权益保障什么的太匮乏了，说是连动物都比不上有点过分，但也没差多少。基本上全靠道德自律，还有一些公益组织管着，堪堪跟得上上个世纪初猫猫狗狗的待遇？

但其实我一点也不着急，结婚什么的也完全无所谓。

所以要怎么去定义我的爱意呢？我开始很认真地去思考这件事。

这对我来说实在是太困难了。于是我试图复制黏贴再修改盗用一些我的那位朋友她的语句。

比如【我一直以来都在对一个并不真实存在于我生活中的形象去累积喜爱的心情。那种心意不断不断的堆积，互相挤压在一个乱糟糟的空间里，最后一份份溶解在一起，在恒久的温热中糜烂发酵。】

刚刚谈起的话题似乎让Kaito有些情绪低落，我紧了紧手掌上的力气，没说什么。

【现在有了倾泻的小小缺口却粘稠得无法滴落。】

好在我也不需要他完全知道这一切。这本来就是属于我的东西，不管来到我身边的是他还是有可能我自己购入的V3，我的这份爱意都是不会有所改变的，所以只要他是Kaito就没有任何问题了不是吗？

【说不定它们某一天会突然反应到极致，然后气化蒸发掉呢？】

=======================================================================================

昨天 晚上11:45

【呜哇——】

【刚刚过了一波强震，感觉就是从我脑袋旁边擦过去的一样】

【卧槽，这日子过得太刺激了（手动再见）】

早上7:03

【！！！】

【你还好吗！？】

【活着。】

【恭喜】

下午8：30

【说起来，你能帮我查两个人吗？】

【具体信息发我一下】

【QAQ诶？！！！！】

【QAQ真的可以这样的吗？？？？】

【有什么是能难倒你万能的朋友我的呢~】

【我是说“查”哦！】

【“两个”是虚指哦！】

【嗯】

【啊……好社会啊】

【只是帮一个小忙而已，没有在违法的边缘试探哦www】

【还是很社会。】

【www】

下午8：47

【什么啊】

【结果只是找你那个卖家的下家嘛ㅍ_ㅍ】

【还以为有什么有趣的事呢】

【我很无聊真是抱歉啊〒▽〒】

【那还给我发啥文件，说一句就好了】

【都没有问题哦】

【这么快？！】

【你要告诉你家kai吗？】

【因为经历都很简单，没什么可查的】

【嘛，没问题的话就不用了吧】

【可以让他安心咯？】

【我安心就好了】

【这样啊www】

【对了，你今天，用过了呢www】

【……装监控了啊】

【装监控了。】

【保障安全。】

【说起来……我今天好像意外地（x）意识到了什么】

【嗯？】

【大概有关你说的初始好感度问题（深沉）】

【不懂】

【ㅍ_ㅍ啊？】

【装傻吧你？！】

【hhhh你加油吧】

【我加油。】

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	6. 6

“诶～是音乐人啊……”虽然我很明白Vocaloid现在已经不仅仅是一款音声合成软件了，但是作为人造人的定位还是保留了歌手属性的。所以某种程度上来说Master自然是音乐人更好吧？

这么想着，我把刚刚完成的工程文件备份好，准备休息休息。

“嗯，他是专门做音乐的，所以由Vocaloid来演唱只算是选择之一吧。”虽然语气上听不太出来，但他神情还是有点失落的。

“没想到是专业的。”我觉得自己可能错过了什么抱大腿机会。

“倒也不是从特别的音乐学院毕业，但是的确把这方面变成工作了呢……”

“哇……靠这个发家致富？那岂不是相当厉害。”一直以为音乐是不怎么赚钱的工作来着。

“哈哈，其实应该说是富家子吗？”

“那更羡慕了……就是玩音乐的成分居多咯？”

“嗯，是的。在制作的时候不用那么较真，但是他写的歌还是很棒哦。说是习惯流行元素但是偶尔一些复古的风格的歌曲也都很美好。建议了之后，他也向这方面发展了一下……”他接着说了一阵，可能是意识到自己语速有点快，于是稍微顿了顿，“虽然没有上过演唱会，但是发布出去的浏览量也不少，可以说是小有名气了吧。”

Kaito说完忽然看着我，有点不好意思地笑起来。

“可、可能我也有点不够客观什么的，Master不要太在意啦。”

……哦，原来如此。他是怕这样在我面前夸奖前主不太好。

嘛，因为我自己没这方面的特长，所以也没有什么竞争感啦。

“也说不定我真有听过他的歌呢。”我倒是很认真地思考起来，如果说哪首歌他是作为原唱的话，还是蛮有意义的。不过这么说起来……

“意外地是个不错的人呢。”比下意识中想象的还要好一点，因为Kaito在谈论他的时候笑得很开心的样子。

“嗯？那Master是怎么想的？”他忽然挺认真地问道。

“呃……”

Kaito好像也意识到这个问题有点唐突了，却左右找不出其他话题。

“嘛，就是感叹一下你挺喜欢他的。”这说明Kaito以前的确过得不错。知道他有被好好对待，我也会心情很好。

“诶？这、这样的吗……”

……喂喂，你，突然脸红什么啦！？

他坐在我旁边，微微垂着脑袋，挠了挠脸颊，然后手就不知道该放哪的样子有点蠢。

虽然很想笑，但是我忍住了。不然觉得比起炸毛，他可能会突然哭起来。(我领教过一次了，虽然上次绝对不是我的错！)

“好了。走走走，我们去做晚饭。”

感谢我的及时救场吧！然后没过一会儿我就被Kaito以“Master在这儿总是帮倒忙”为由赶出厨房了……

我坐到沙发上，不走心地切换着电视频道。这真是，不想要的空闲时间呢……毕竟一有空就会开始胡思乱想。

现在土豪桑通过Kaito的叙述在我心中建立起来的形象仿佛已经能加上金光闪闪的背景了！如果这不是源自于金钱的光辉，那就一定是恋爱的力量了吧！

他真的是那么优秀的人吗？

不一定吧……他也不一定会特别关照Kaito。

Kaito为什么喜欢他呢？

虽然我认为我的喜欢(爱)都是有理由的，但是以上这个问题却着实没什么意义。

无条件地爱上一个人的确不容易，但其实这不过是一个小小的程序设置就能办到的事情。其实自然人也没有高级到哪里去。如果说爱自己的Master就是Vocaloid存在的意义的话，爱自己的孩子在人类社会中也是母亲存在的意义吧。所以说这种定义一样的东西，本来就是不可避免的。

我尽量不让自己在思维中的叙述语无伦次，但现在实在是有点困难……因为在我的理智作用下看似波澜不惊的思想海湾的彼岸有一片垃圾东西正试图引发一场大海啸，它叫嚣着：

【啊……已经很明确了，Kaito是喜欢着他的前主的。这……这真是太好了！】

我惊异于脑海中不由自主冒出来的这一想法。更诡异的是它的出现令我如释重负，尽管我在此之前完全没有意识到这负担的存在。而现在我察觉到了先前的这种担忧恐惧，就好像如果Kaito不喜欢那家伙而喜欢上我，我便会失去什么重要的东西一样。

真是奇怪呢。但是确实是这么一回事。

我不由得怀疑，当初我那么积极地要带回一个拥有过去记忆的他就是我这种诡异的潜意识在作祟。

如果一定要解释的话……不，应该说是我必须要给自己一个解释。虽说我当然是很想要离他更近一点，但如果喜爱得到回应的话，我的这份爱慕，这一本来干净无瑕，被小心翼翼珍藏起来吝啬于示人的东西就仿佛会被摔碎一样。

我断定这是相当自私的想法，而且有点可怜。

就像已经确信了对方无法给予自己回应而做出的消极反应一样，明明连开始都还没开始……不，也或许是已经开始了太久了……

【单方面的爱恋是非常牢不可破的。因为除了自己的心以外，什么都不需要依靠。】

如此根深蒂固一般的信念可真是奇怪呢。

我开始思考我想要的是什么。

如果只是这一人形的存在的话，那他如果不会动也不会说话，就很不错了。但是我更喜欢听他唱歌，变成那样就有点得不偿失……

真是乱成一团。

结果这天晚上到了大半夜都睡不着觉，我就干脆处理完了季度末最后的几个工作任务。做自己不反感的工作真是使人内心平静，我这么看着眼前几个打包好的文件甚至产生了一丁点儿惋惜之情。接着顺手翻了一下日程表，发现今年后续几个出远门的游玩计划忘记从上面删掉了(我是很喜欢长途旅行的，因为在乘坐交通工具的时候非常轻松可以什么都不思考)，果然人都是难免会有疏漏的。

这么说我最大的疏漏大概是在Kaito来之前没有做好完备的心理建设，要知道人有时候突然意识到自己的新属性时是会产生突然的自我怀疑和自我厌恶的。嘛，其实没我说的那么糟糕啦……起码明天还是周日，我不用早起上班。

=============================================================================

下午6:48

【对了，昨晚你那边的事情果然又上新闻了】

【hhh这次影响超大的】

【中央区那些家伙现在快忙炸了233（幸灾乐祸）】

【你又有得可摸鱼了】

【是的是的www】

【难得你现在都开始看新闻了？】

【怕不是老了吧？】

【……我这是……有家室了（x）】

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝】

晚上12:13

【被请去喝茶了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_】

【……谢谢你让我开心了一下】

【hhhh喂你这人怎么回事啦？！】

【不过你竟然现在还没睡，有点稀奇】

【失眠中……】

【再喝点咖啡吧(你别)】

【等我自己搞明白了再和你说好了】

【这么严肃?(◉ω◉υ)】

【你可保重啊，别比我先跪了】

【还好吧】

【没可能的〒▽〒】

==================================================================================

第二天我打电脑的时候，很随意地让Kaito帮我拿下抽屉里要用的实体盘，于是拉开抽屉的他就那么看见了些不太好的光景……

其实只是一抽屉的（KAITO相关）周边啦……这个应该是放徽章的。虽然说是会有点不好意思，但已经看到了就随便了嘛。

“是再右边的那个哦。”我这么提醒了一句后继续手上的工作。

“好、好的……”

结果听到抽屉拉开了又半天没动静，我转过头还没问出口就见他一脸真的看到了什么不太好的光景的古怪表情……

“……啊，抱歉。”Kaito注意到我的目光，赶忙低头把东西找出来，递了过来，“是、是这个吧？”

“对的。谢了。”

多亏这一抽屉的专辑我摆得很整齐所以很好找，不然Kaito这副愣愣的样子要找到什么时候啊。这么说不会是被我收得那么齐全给吓到了吧？近二十年来凡是有 Kaito献声的一张不少哦！哪怕是只出现在其中一个轨的也统统收入囊中，拜某位前辈的恩赐，甚至还有上世纪的光碟再录版出没。

这不得不说是最让我洋洋自得的收藏了！

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	7. 7

我很喜欢他哦。

清澈的，典雅的，富有无限可能性的声音。蓝色的眼瞳，眉眼的弧度，无论是开怀笑着，还是微笑着仿佛要哭出来，还是幸福地落下泪水，还是在痛苦中忍耐的模样都令人心动。蓝色短发与右侧些微的翘起都是最可爱的样子。长长的白色风衣和蓝色围巾，让人想起凌冽的风，却是意外好欺负的脾气。作为兄长时比起威严更多是忍让迁就和照顾人的定位。对于恶意的顿感和有时候慢半拍的反应。自嘲和搞怪都很积极，但又是容易自怨自艾起来，难受得不行又自己憋着的坚硬又纤细的内心。给点冰激凌就能开心起来这样易于满足，却难以获得安全感，这样其实有点难搞的性格。并非人类的，来自久远以前，不曾改变又似乎一直在成长的，必将比我见证更遥远的未来的，不曾活过也不会死去的存在。

一切的一切都被我所喜爱着。

不过说到底，只是一个符号而已。

但是在我心目中这个符号的本体的基础上，各个项目有相当幅度的波动都是被允许的。这么类比的话也就像一个人喜欢猫一样。你知道世界上没有两只猫是会完全一模一样的，但是不管你饲养了怎样的一只都还是会喜欢上它的吧。这时候你喜欢猫，而且喜欢自己的猫，没什么不好的。是很正常的喜爱之情哦。

这两天我家Kaito有点奇怪。他之前时不时就会走神起来，最近这个毛病却好像有好转的迹象。

我是完全不介意他发呆，不过注意力在线了也算是好事？

“这里的装饰还要改动吗？”我指着Kaito房间的一侧问道。

说起来Kaito到我家也一个多月了，我现在才想起来要帮他装修一下房间是不是有点太不走心了？可能是我自己对此没什么审美所以也不太在意吧……如果能询问下在这方面比较擅长的前辈就好了，可惜她也没来过我现在这套房子，发模型图给她又感觉有点太刻意了……

“嗯……不用了吧。”他看着浅蓝色的墙壁犹豫了一下。

“虽然家里整体都是偏蓝色调的，但想要改的话也随你喜欢啦。”

因为这边一直以来都是当作备用客房的，基本上也没放什么东西。而其实到现在也没真的来过留宿的客人……

“Master，您喜欢蓝色吗？”

“嗯，因为你的印象色是蓝色嘛。”都说一个人厨的角色会影响到他对颜色的偏好真不是假的。

他点了点头，看着像是一副果然如此的样子，然后目光沉了下去。

“不过我是不清楚你具体喜欢什么颜色，什么样的装饰风格的，所以你要自己来选啊。”

“好的。之后……之后再说吧。”

他兴致不高的样子。

我看了看书架上也没摆什么东西。之前跟他说过如果有喜欢的书之类的可以放上来，毕竟我工作日白天都不在家他也挺无聊的吧。这方面的资金也可以随便用，包括冰激凌的购买也是，不过好像还没有使用过的记录嘛。

这方面强行建议也不太好，随他的步调慢慢来好了。

其实喜欢猫，和喜欢自己的猫，这两种“喜欢”还是有区别的。

但就像我说的，真的喜欢猫的话，无论如何都会喜欢上自己的猫吧。这在源头上跟自己的猫究竟是哪一只猫没有任何关系，然而从接手的那一刻起就像被打上了某种烙印，就再也不是可以随意替换的了。

不管怎么说一切都是我自己的心理问题，和Kaito完全无关，所以我可丝毫没有改变自己对他的态度的想法。

等我再回过神来的时候Kaito正坐在床边，他立刻注意到我的目光回视过来……现在好像是我太擅长走神了(说得好像之前我有更专心一样！)。

我让Kaito在这里等一下，上书房拿来了几张提前挑出来的实体盘。

“这几张送给你吧？”

“诶？”

“啊，还没问你的意见呢。”我停下直接往书架上放的动作，转身递到他手里，“虽然说是送礼物，但是不需要的话我就还是收回去咯。”

他刚一看到封面就愣住了。是我想象中的效果！

“……需要的。谢谢……”

数量不多，也就三张。Kaito将它们摊在腿上，翻过来覆过去看着，略微出神的样子。

没错，就是土豪桑的同人碟中(有KAITO参与)的三张。找到拥有Kaito、Meiko和Miku而且最近还退圈了的P主，这一点点情报分析能力我还是有的，虽然现在我也没法立马把他其余的作品收齐就是了。

这时微风吹起来，摇动水蓝色的窗帘。初夏的阳光干净清爽，从向南的窗户照射进屋内，借由周遭的主题色，也为他周身铺上一层浅浅的蓝。他低垂的目光与此时安静中仅留的风声，有一种美好的不真实感。

我其实应该说是不仅不介意，而且很喜欢Kaito这种出神的样子。如果他是因为终于意识到我对他的感情而自己注意起来，减少在我面前发呆的时间的话会有点可惜呢。所以送给他这种东西的我也真是恶趣味。

如果放任这样的自己心猿意马，可能会在脑海里出现很糟糕的画面吧……我忽然有自知之明起来。

看到他那种略微悲哀的神色，我会想要让那微眯的眼睛更加迷蒙，直到落下泪水呀。

要怎么办到呢？最直接的，不管是哪里的疼痛都可以吧？仿佛在心中比划起一把裁纸刀，从脸颊经过咽喉、锁骨、前胸、腰腹……一路点过去，无论在哪里落下，都能流出鲜红的血迹。

反正能修好的，所以哪怕不小心弄坏掉一部分也没有关系吧。作为物质解构专业的我好歹在这方面还算专业对口？哈哈，所谓高智商犯罪，所谓人一但学多了东西，不用在正途上就会很可怕。

我为自己的脑内活动打了个寒颤，但是并没有停下思考。

……那再轻量级一点的应该是可以执行的吧？

这么想着，我不禁走上去按住了Kaito的肩膀。

===================================================================================

凌晨1:28

【如果是你的话，一定不会认同的吧？】

【怎么了？】

凌晨1:52

【……你竟然没睡？】

【也是】

【好久不见，差点忘记你的生活作息了】

【去你的】

【这是时差！时差！】

【……我可去你的时差吧】

【……】

【我看到他辛苦地单恋的样子，竟然挺开心的】

【（单恋对象不是我）】

【我是不是有病＝＝】

【你……是S吗？】

【是S吧。】

【？？？】

【太好了】

【我就说我们还是算了吧】

【两个S在一起，是没有未来的啊】

【停停停，我跟不上你的脑速和手速】

【……】

【一般这种不是找虐吗？】

【但你不是看他不开心就挺开心吗？】

【呃嗯……】

【你不会觉得不舒服吗？】

【不会吧……大概】

【我不是你让我有点不舒服】

【？？？】

【www嫉妒使我丑陋】

【呃……好、好吧】

【万一之后就突然双向暗恋，happy ending了怎么办？】

【没可能的。而且首先我就已经不是暗恋了好吗？】

【你说的是】

【而且我想了一下】

【突然觉得……】

【好像还是现在这个状态爽一点】

【咦……】

【hentai……】

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	8. 8

“Master？”

他的眼神，从对我的动作的疑惑不解逐渐转变到恍然意识到其中含义后的慌乱。

“Matser，请停一下！”

薄唇在翕动中吐出的声音略带紧张，令人情不自禁臆想起其上的触感。

“请，请不要这么做！”

抬起的手臂遮挡住了面容，但很轻易地就被我拨开了。

稍微有点意外。这么说是没有问题的吗？

“……对不起！”

哦，看来是我想多了。我看向抵在自己肩膀上的手，眨了眨眼睛。

他还是没敢加多少力气，但是缩着脖子将脸埋进围巾里的拒绝姿态还是很明确坚定的。

“……抱歉。”我在某部分理智回笼的瞬间迅速撑起身子，“不会再继续了。”

虽然有点夸张，但我看他像是劫后余生一般喘着气，湿润的眼眶让我再次心神一晃。不过那仿佛求饶的姿态还是让我放弃了继续自己想做的事情的打算。

算了算了，反正也不是非做不可的事情。即使Kaito无论是喜欢我，还是对我没感觉，还是讨厌我，我都无所谓，他这有点可怜的模样还是让我下不去手呢……好吧，其实只是有点胆怯而已，比起满足对这么做了会发生什么的兴趣还是维持现状在可预料的范围内比较重要。

我在内心耸耸肩，站起来，然后顺手把Kaito从床上拉起来，接着一屁股坐到他旁边。

一阵沉默。

我也不太想开口。Kaito等到气息平复也只是垂着脑袋不说话，结果等到我注意到的时候他正在那里眼泪啪塔啪塔地掉。

……不不不，等下！这也太突然了！虽然我刚刚是突然做了有点过分的事情……但是还好吧？！只是强吻未遂而已啊？都未遂了，甚至算不上是强吻！

为什么，我家的Kaito，这么，爱哭，啊！？

他或许以为我生气了……我脱力地想到。

那么我现在该怎么做？

抱一下吗？还是摸摸头吗？刚刚被拒绝了还要干这种事吗？！

“呃……你要吃冰激凌吗？”我急中生智指指客厅。

他抬起眼来看我，神情从委屈到惊喜又变回了委屈，然后用力点了点头。

于是我没干劲地站起来。站到一半，感受到了被拉住的衣角……

啊，这个vocaloid，好麻烦。

我转过头，看到一个一颤一颤的蓝色发旋。

但是麻烦也没关系，因为很可爱嘛。

“我要去给你拿啊……”

“嗯……”他又把牵着我衣角的手指攥紧了一点，然后站起来，“我、我一起去……”

于是我遛着一只蓝发青年来到了冰箱前，麻利地打开冰箱，拉开抽屉，取出一盒冰淇淋，递到他那只空闲的手里。看他仍然没有松手的意思，又打开冰淇淋的盖子，再往里头插了把勺子。

……然而他还是不准备改变动作。

于是我送佛送到西，把冰淇淋拿过来，挖了一勺，递到他面前:

“快吃，吃了洗把脸去睡觉。”

他忽地抬起头来，眼泪掉得更凶了:“对不起……对不起，请、请您不要送走我！不能派上用场……造、造成困扰的话，对不起……如果、如果再被送走的话，这一次、这一次一定什么都会忘掉的呜嗯……真、真的，对不起……”

“不会送你走的。”

真是奇怪的道歉，我倒并不觉得他有什么特别对不起我的地方。介于他有点语无伦次，我觉得没什么刨根问底的必要。

我把那勺冰淇淋戳进他嘴里，满意地看着他各种意义上被惊到的表情，“我明天还要上班，拜托你做早饭了。”

【那一些东西从始至终，我都不可能得到。他始终只是一个没有灵魂与实形的概念，我再怎么赋予意义也不过是个人的妄想罢了。】我突然想起这么句话来……

但是作为出生在这个时代的我来说，这应该是不存在的限制。所以一定是我的入坑方式出了什么问题吧？

我这么把锅推给了别人，压力全无到天怒人怨地洗澡睡觉。

结果第二天，我就遭报应了……

倒不是说Kaito或者我出了什么事，而是吃完晚饭听见有人敲门，一开门只见我那位前辈欢呼着“Congratulations my friends！ I’m still alive！”，并把彩带喷了我满头满脸……一如多年前的每次会面，像个上世纪遗留的老古董，嚼着一口英文。虽然确实当得上“上世纪遗留的老古董”这个称谓，但是她现在怎么看都只是个外表十六七岁的小姑娘……比我六年前见她的时候更加令我怀疑人生。起码那时她看起来还像二十出头。

这可真是惊吓。现在我看她这副未成年的样子，都不敢跟她开出格一点的玩笑了！

惊吓之余，见到老朋友我还是蛮高兴的。更不要说，现在我和Kaito之间的气氛稍微有一点点奇怪，能来个人打搅一下也不错。

可惜她挑的造访时间真不好，明天我还要上班。这时候我就会非常羡慕像她这样的自由职业者了，但是怎么想我要是辞掉工作对我的定义都会变成无业游民吧……

由于此次突发事件，我也不得不更加详细地解释一下“次元计划”这个东西了。这不只是舆论造就的称呼，也是官方推广的口号。其核心是探索更高维领域的应用，最终将全人类带入新的“次元”。而其重点单位——“试验区”，是不存在于这个世界上任何一个地方的区域。不是所谓的地点保密，而是确确实实不存在于我们通常意义中的这个世界，因为它无法用一个三维的坐标来界定。

其实我现在所在公司的业务也与此相关，就是所谓的“物质解构”。通过对于物体组成物质与结构的完全解析来实现物体的完全信息化，达到在任意主机覆盖的范围内都能完美地重新构建出来的目的。不得不一提的是，以目前的技术手段，解构过程是不可逆的、破坏性的，也就是说原物件不可能继续存在了。因此对于生物的解构一直以来都存有争议与技术上的难题，尤其是活体。不过事实上人造人技术很大程度上就是依赖人体解构获得的数据，因此阴谋论者也总会制造出些什么活人解构的都市传说。我觉得自己还算有点专业知识，所以知道最基本的这在技术上就不太行得通啦……

于是，事实上试验区跳过了都市传说中的步骤，做的还要更进一步，简单的来说就是直接让人的意识进入更高维的世界。这一项目是志愿参与的，有这个志愿，而后进行筛选成为试验区的志愿者。而那种所谓进入高维世界效果，在我现在看来就像将他们的思维完全放入了信息世界一样，此外在这个现实世界中的他们（的肉体？）已经可以被定义为死亡了。

以上，能明白作为试验区志愿者一员的前辈她突然出现在我家门口是件多么吓人的事儿了吗？

还能冷静待客的我的神经的粗大程度无疑是值得褒奖的。

=======================================================================================

晚上10:48

【呀～晚上好啊～(๑´∀`๑)】

【……你为什么还能给我发信息啊？？？！】

【你家kaito的床很舒服啊～】

【啧，反正人在我旁边(≖_≖ )】

【嘛，这也是没办法的事呀～我要是去找旅馆，一定全城都会响警报的hhhhhh】

【再说你不是也很开心吗？wwwww】

【没有，很尴尬。】

【这就是你自己的问题啦】

【不，你竟然还没拉他一起睡过觉，我才觉得很奇怪好吗？？？？(´ . .̫ . `)】

【都是男孩子，有什么不好意思的？】

【还可以一起洗澡啊！】

【(◉ω◉υ)】

【你停一停，不是你想的那么顺理成章的……】

【我昨天还把他弄哭了……】

【虽然有一定程度是我故意的，但还是感觉不太好吧】

【……】

【行啊你！比我厉害！】

【啥？！】

晚上 11:20

【喂！你给我说明白啊！】

【当心我现在就冲去客房哦！】

【你kai已经睡着了吧……】

【是，所以我只是意思意思威胁一下orz】

【请你配合一点】

【你线上这不是开玩笑很溜的嘛……】

【怎么现实里那么严肃？】

【怨不得会把人家吓哭(摊手)】

【为什么我觉得不是这么一回事……】

【……你的自我认识一定有偏差(看可怜孩子的眼神)】

【一定是你的错(点头)】

【啥？！】

晚上11:36

【等等，你倒是也说清楚啊！】

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	9. 8.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mas视角关于前辈的番外

【过去不一定都是欢欣鼓舞的，但是都是应该被记忆的。】

她会故作高深地说这种其实没什么意义的话。因为我觉得什么被记得，什么又被忘记根本不是我能随意决定的事情。

我不知道究竟该怎么衡量我至今为止的过去，但是相比之下她的一定更加有看头。(不完全算是褒义。)

这位前辈，我不太记得第一次听说她的名字是什么时候了。因为她不是个能让人马上记住的家伙，倒不是说她存在感低下，只是她看起来似乎并不需要有人记住她。因为她字里行间举手投足都散发出这样微妙的气场，所以我才能有幸成为这个世界上大概是最了解和敬重她的人吧(我内心真的是很敬重她的哦)。

真正认识她的契机是我无意中找到了她的个人主页。这事说起来我至今还觉得真是缘分，我平常其实是很少去网络上寻找同人作品的类型，而她也不是个更新特别频繁又有热度的作者。我是因为对自己的吹毛求疵心知肚明，或者说是对自己的偏门喜好有自觉吧。至于她则是个相当自娱自乐自我中心的创作者，却恰好合了我的口味。

于是考虑到她的作品量，我相当长的一段时间内，被她的文章、她的言论、她的思想刷屏，进而被深深吸引住了。我觉得她真是有一种非常蛮不讲理，但是适于应对这个蛮不讲理的世界的态度。老实说我是蛮崇拜她的，一开始还有点那种看偶像一样的感觉，再后来大概变得有点女友粉，啊不，男友粉就是了……但是从点赞之交到评论互动最后就一路私聊下去，顺利得不可思议地成为了熟人之后，我深感她真是个很难让人尊敬起来的家伙啊……

有点跑题了。

现代人的平均寿命已经被延长到150年上下，女性比男性平均高个五六年。相比上世纪几乎是翻了一倍的程度，想想还让人有点吃惊。但是很可惜，我的长辈中并没有那么年长的人还健在，所以前辈她应该(曾经)是我认识的年纪最大的活人。

当然这是我认识了她相当久以后才知道的事情……嗯，当时觉得世界观都崩塌了。(不是单指外表的事情，这个现代还算正常范围内的，是指她说话的语气听起来比我还小……我一度以为她一些复古的措辞只是玩梗罢了……)

如果要问我具体是怎么看待她的话，我想将她定义为一个梦想家。她在百年之前梦想着我当下拥有的世界。作为一个梦想家来说，她太勇于实践了，而作为一个实践家来说，她的梦想又太过于远大。我曾由衷地为她的生不逢时感到悲伤，又对她似乎要将梦幻与现实相混淆而担忧，后来才意识到这实在是太失礼了。

我所知的她最大张旗鼓的作品是在六十年前，她设计建造过一艘飞艇，24小时绕地球一圈，永远追逐着夕阳。顶层是一座空中花园，上面居住着当时这世上一切种类的留鸟。那艘飞艇运营了36年，在我出生的那年停运了。她说她那时候第一次确信了自己有把一切梦幻实现的能力。

而关于她的梦幻，我非常了解。她近乎将它们悉数记录于她的文字与图画、歌曲、建筑……近乎一切我能想到的展现形式中了。她有的是时间来慢慢学习每一项技术然后经年累月地为她的想象附上实形。我对此相当羡慕，以后甚至会试图效仿吧。

可惜相比之下我真不算是个很有耐心的人，不如说很多事情都容易半途而废。虽然知道这样似乎不是一个非常正向的习惯，但从不想太为难自己的角度来说，我觉得还是合理的。所以我也很难说自己究竟是不是一个长情的人，这也是我为什么非常佩服她。她对某些事物的执着度可以说是令人叹为观止，虽然在对相当多的其他事物上她比我还要得过且过也是事实。

她的豪言壮语之一就是，她可以为Kaito(Vocaloid)等待12000年，等待一个他(他们)可以“真正”存在的世界。

实际上，对Vocaloid的实体化梦想了比我活过的年岁还要漫长的时间的她，至今也没有购入属于她自己的Vocaloid。是这个世界还不够好吗？

我不知道她对这个我属于的时代还有什么不满意，可能我终究是没有完全理解她……也或许我只是想让自己过得更安分更心满意足一点，所以适时地放弃了继续追随她的想法……我可能已经追随得有点太远了。不管是对于人造人的态度还是对于爱情的观念，我的人格中有多少被她影响过我自己已经无法辨明。连我将这些影响认知为某种“继承”从而欣然接受的这种心态也大有可能与她在我灵魂上遗留的痕迹有关。

嘛，姑且让自己不虚此行地过完这辈子好了。遵照自己当下的心意来进行抉择，并不再为此后悔就可以了。我一直是这么想的，也一直试图这样践行着，是个再寻常不过的人类罢了。

当然，我是相信她能达成她的幻想的。活在那个世界中的，将能够始终是那个16岁的少女的她，终有一日将在我看不到的地方兑现她的豪言……

如果连她都无法达成的话，那只能是因为我走上了完全错误的世界线吧？

————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	10. 9（NE）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结局分支NE

他的眼睛像是最上品的蓝宝石，拥有最高贵的那种蓝色以及最棒的折射。可惜他现在睡着了，就看不到了。平时他也很少会正对上我的目光吧……怎么想都有点可惜。如果把它拿出来的话，就可以一直欣赏了！有两只的话，取出一个总是不会影响太多的。

我这么想着伸出指尖点在他的右眼帘上。他的睫毛微微颤动几下，还没有醒过来。

嗯……他会哭的。我犹豫了一下。而且挑选左右侧也很麻烦。于是又把指尖移开……

Kaito睡着的样子很好看。侧脸陷进软绵绵的枕头里，发丝也软软地搭在脸侧，在清晨的阳光下有着绮丽的蓝色。放松的表情，均匀的鼻息，毫无防备的样子。我由衷地为自己早醒了一个多小时感到庆幸……(晚睡早起的我今天上班真的不会出问题吗？！)说起来总觉得昨天晚上睡着的时候，他不是朝这边侧躺的姿势吧？Vocaloid睡觉也会翻身的吗？！

……也是哦。毕竟不是完全的休眠状态。

我就想着这些有的没的，直到六点三刻的时候Kaito醒了。原来每天他是定在这个点醒来的啊。诶，我也真想有这样精准的生物钟……

“……Master？”他看我已经醒了，愣了愣。

“哦，闹钟是定在7点的……”我面上是这样若无其事地说着，然而心下已经因为他由于刚睡醒而略带鼻音的呼唤开始策马奔腾了，“所以我决定再躺一会儿。”

“嗯……”

两分钟过后他似乎被我盯得不太自在。

继续睡觉肯定办不到，陪我这么干躺着也怪怪的，但是就这么起来好像也不太自然。于是因为我诡异的操作 Kaito开始陷入不知所措的状态。看他几次想翻身又作罢，还挺有趣的诶～

当我越来越感到愉快的时候，他看了我一眼，眉头抖了抖。看来我的憋笑姿态已经明显过头了。

“……Master，醒了的话还是请起来哦。”

咦？居然教训起我来了？！

“噗，”抱歉，真的差点要笑出来了，“好的好的，我起床。”

就是这样，如果一早醒来就能看到Kaito的话，无论如何都会是愉快的一天！

美好的心情到临出门的时候依然持续着。我看了眼依然没动静的客房，貌似非常善解人意地和Kaito说，她大概要睡到日上三竿，不用管她。然后麻利地上班去了……

其实就这么放前辈和Kaito在家我还是很担心的，几乎是踏出门的一秒后就后悔了。但是昨天没有请假，所以还是必须要去上班啊……并不是财物意味上的担忧，而是“要是Kaito被她拐跑了要怎么办？！”这样的念头实在是挥之不去。

也不知道是该说我对前辈她太有信心，还是太不自信了。就先不论概率问题，想想如果真的发生了这种“过去差点成为你老婆的家伙和你想要培养成未来的你老婆的家伙在一起了”是一件多么令人蛋疼的事情啊？！

总之我这一天中比起昏昏欲睡还是忧心忡忡的占比比较高，开会的时候走神到九霄云外却没被上级注意到实在是万幸……然而就在我时不时瞟一眼时钟盼望着下班的时候，一条信息发过来了:

【时候不早，我先走一步啦～】

啊？？？？

这个家伙，究竟算是来干了些什么？！

结果就是晚餐还是我和Kaito两个人吃的，餐后还是我看Kaito吃甜点。他倒是和以往无异的一副对冰激凌专心致志的样子……

“啊，嘴角……”我伸出手，想要抹下他嘴角的冰激凌，伸到一半，忽然顿了顿，转而抽了张桌上的餐巾纸递给他。

诶呀呀，刚刚一不小心，又差点做出调戏行为了呢。我在内心捏了把汗。

他有点不自然地接过去，随后一切如常……

除了晚上我以客房还没收拾为由又把Kaito拖来一起睡了。如果他之后不提起来的话，我想我是可以顺水推舟把这个节目(习惯)固定下来的！

这样一点私心应该还是在允许范围内的吧？

==================================================================================

星期二 晚上 10:22

【今天你没和Kaito聊什么奇怪的东西吧？！】

【嘎？】

【没有哦www】

【那就好。】

星期二 晚上 10:48

【对了，我这次其实是来道别的】

星期二 晚上11:02

【？？？！？！？！】

【hhhh我要搞大事情了。所以想着好歹来见你最后一面】

【我就说……】

【你就说……？】

【我就说你不会莫名其妙地跑来一趟的……】

【hhhhh】

【总之再见了。以后再遇到什么麻烦的话你就自求多福啦～】

【〒▽〒成吧】

【……虽然基本猜到了，但是具体是什么情况？】

【这么好奇吗？】

【嗯】

【不要好奇哦~不然我败露了就赖你。】

【hhhhh？？？？】

【为我即将前往的我们的理想乡干杯！(x)】

【就是这样。】

【我走了哦(◦˙▽˙◦)/挥挥】

星期二 晚上 11:20

【再见。】

星期三 晚上 9:36

【喂喂？】

【真的不在了？】

【呀……毕竟也聊了十几年了，突然失联什么的还是有点不习惯_(:зゝ∠)_】

星期三 晚上10:12

【希望你能在那边过得好吧】

星期五 下午 5:48

【我记得之前问你喜欢什么类型的游戏，你回答“竞技类吧？”】

【“诶？这个样子吗？！”】

【我令人意外地感到很意外】

【这大概是我和你最大的不同点了】

星期六 上午 9:20

【什么良心发现啊之类的都是假的，我这个人就是死不悔改。】

【无论哪部分，都非常顽固。】

昨天 晚上 10:06

【直到今天试验区脱离的事情还没有被官方报导出来】

【不知道你是成功了还是失败了呢？】

【现在想想我得到这些内部的消息的渠道根本只有你这一条而已。还总是以高高在上的视角看这个社会的普罗大众，真的是中二病还没毕业吧hhh】

【虽然我是肯定接收不到你的回复了，但我总想说不定你还能看到我的消息呢？】

昨天 晚上 10:23

【反正试一试又不要钱(ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ】

【我觉得我再这么下去挺糟糕的】

【但也不是想否定自己一些执拗的地方】

【你说过有些执念是好事，不然就太无聊了】

【但我想最终的结果，可能不是由我来决定的事情】

昨天 晚上 10:31

【很好奇如果真的踏入了更高维的世界，你是否能像我在此时此地翻看一本小说那样阅览我未来，或者说是一直以来的故事呢？】

【不知道你能看到怎样的结果……会有很多分歧也说不一定？】

【但是对我来说结局只能选择一种吧】

【嘛……反正我有信心自己怎样都不会后悔的，不过还是希望尽量能让Kaito也满意。】

【我现在是这么想的。】

昨天 晚上 10:46

【咳咳，上面的，如果有点异想天开的话就当我是个没常识的家伙吧〒▽〒】

====================================================================================

“Master。”

“嗯？”

我正躺在床上，翻出聊天界面准备发些牢骚的时候旁边的Kaito忽然搭话了。

“您是买得起V3的吧？”

我悠悠地转过头去，见他一副说不上严肃但是相当认真的样子。

“我虽然对‘KAITO’都很喜欢，但是更喜欢V1一点。”

他的眼睛很漂亮，直视的时候像是一眼能望穿的蓝宝石一样清澈剔透，映出的我的影子也清晰而干净。我忍不住微微错开视线。

“那您再买台出厂状态的V1吧……把我转手掉就可以注册了。”

“呃……我只需要一个Kaito就够了。”

“那……您把我的记忆库，格式化了吧。”

“……”我有点被吓到了，不得不也认真起来，“你可以再说得明白一点。”

他沉默了一会儿，难以开口的模样，不知道是在纠结措辞还是担心我的反应……

“Master……如果、如果是白纸一张的Kaito的话，不是我的话，一定会‘爱’上你的吧。”

诶呀呀，是这个的原因吗？

“我又不需要你的‘爱’。”我笑起来。

“呜哇……Master好过分。”

“我明明是全天下数一数二有良心的Master了好吗？！”

现在Kaito也能把这种事情开玩笑一样地说出来了。我有点心情复杂。

或许我身上，或者说我的大脑中也有某种像他，像vocaloid那样的感情程式吧？或许可以命名为“单恋至上”？

我们被各自的程式限制着，又赖其为生。我欣赏他的歌声，他的言语与行动，占有他的时间就能感到幸福，所以现在这种状态正合我意。虽然这样有点对不起他，但是我会尽力满足他除了离开我以外的一切需求的。如此平静的日常还将继续下去，直到我将我并不永恒的寿命用尽。这是正常的。我亦满足于此。

——Normal End 两个箭头的单恋——

—————------------------------------------------------------------—————————————————————————


	11. 9.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kai视角番外

他出门前表现地很开心。

我一边整理着茶几上昨晚他们叙旧时翻出来的东西，一边这么想着。

他是由衷地为她的到访感到高兴，是真心喜欢与她交往的。

感觉有点难得。

其实我对我的Master，现在的Master的第一印象，是个看上去并不是很好相处的人。不得不说是有点冒犯的想法。

如果要说理由的话，可能得做下对比。Master他……比起“他”的话要矮一点，头发更黑更乱一点，然后表情更贫乏一些，话也少得多，所以就看上去不是很好相处。对不起，这样随意评判真的很失礼。

其实初见过后我很快就意识到，他一直在很努力地表达善意。虽然他明显不精于此道，但是“谢谢，已经切实地传达到了。”

像是头一次担任照顾人的角色一样，他有时候显得有点笨拙，不过那想要对我好，哪怕一瞬间也不希望我感到被冷落的心意是毫不遮掩的。可惜对此我除了感到幸运能遇到这样的一位Master，并做好自己vocaloid的本分外似乎也无以为报了……

真的，是很好的Master呢。

稍微，有点好过头了。

在我渐渐开始习惯他似乎没有底线的善意与迁就，似乎可以就这么平静地融入他的生活的时候，我意识到了其实早就该意识到的事情。

Master他啊，真的不是一个对谁来说都很好相处的“人”，而作为“Master”意义上的合格，也绝对不会是广义上的。

之前的我，在侥幸什么呢？

是他选择了“我”啊。选择了这样的“我”。

不是因为恶趣味的话，只能是因为“无所谓”吧？

因为他是那样地“爱”着“KAITO”啊……

不管是样貌还是歌声，不论载体不论形式地喜爱着，用尽他所能尝试的方式。

看到那些使用了“KAITO”的形象，记录了“KAITO”的声音，充满了“KAITO”的符号的物品，我曾有一瞬间的恍惚。我应该为此感到骄傲，感到满足吗？实际上我那为了像一个“人”而跳动的心脏中涌现出的是我自己也捉摸不透的恐慌。

虽然我始终未曾得到一个特殊的名字，一直被以“Kaito”称呼着，此时却失去了少许归属感。“他”是因为不想在意这些的话，他则是因为喜欢的就只是“KAITO”吗？

他是只对于“KAITO”而言合格过头的Master而已。

如果被认为不合格的话，会被抛弃吗？

除了恐慌以外，我还感到抱歉。

我想我能明白他的想法。他可能将他余下的几乎所有爱意都倾注在了我身上，在她离开之后……

这次见过她以后，我算是确认了电视柜上放的那几张并不是他母亲的照片，而是这位“前辈”的了。

有这样的怀疑不能怪我，真的长得有些类似，而我也并没有特化这方面的分析功能。

我鬼使神差地挪到电视前，又拿起来端详了一下。

还是很像。该说是夫妻相吗？

……可能他这辈子都不会再遇到这样合拍的人，也将因为曾有这样的经历而选择“孤独”终身。

在我所知的普世的观念中，这不是正常的人生。

虽然超出我能控制的范围，但我还是开始为此感到自责……

“早上好啊～”

思绪被女孩的声音骤然打断。

“早上好！”我放下手上的相框站起身来，有点莫名其妙的心虚，“Master已经先去上班了。早餐的话……”

她站在房门前愣了一会儿，与昨天初见时亢奋的样子相比明显没什么精神，大概是没睡醒。

“啊，不用了。”女孩摆摆手，然后四下看了看，顺势把手拍向一旁的玄关。看似真实的手掌轻易地分崩离析，又像光影拼接一般迅速复原，“……不是实体。”

我迅速反应过来这是上一世代的虚拟现实技术，她得到了这里的主机控制权的话并不难办到……虽然很好理解，但是一般不会想到吧？毕竟现在模拟物质的技术已经可以将其……完全……替代……了……

脑内似乎有些机关在卡卡作响……

这当然不可能是真实存在的声音。但某种找不到源头的违和感在持续蔓延……

有……哪里不对。

她虽然说是年纪很大的人，但是言行举止看上去却完全没有年长的实感……

不是的，错误不发生在这里。

有点摸不到实形的违和感……像是从天台边一脚踏空的感觉。

“有什么该发生的事情没发生？”她貌似关切的走上前来。

“嗯？”

“还是走到了什么不该走的地方？”

有些不能理解她具体在说些什么。是我理解语言的程序出故障了吗？

“不过如果能飞的话，踏空就完全没有关系了。”

这种前言不搭后语的说话方式，以及仿佛看透一切的姿态，让人有些烦躁，但我很努力地不做出失礼的举动。

她说完，开始用两根手指在玄关的台面上行走，数据化的光影在指尖与实物接触的瞬间破碎飞溅着，像在雨天踏着水花。

有点“痛”。

“明明重力早就不存在了。这样都还是搞砸了的话，究竟是谁的错呢？”

我看着她这么略显神经质地自言自语着，本能地否认这是说给我听的。

“是很容易的事情哦，相比之下……”

“呃……抱歉……您是指什么？”

“你是怎么看的呢？”她突然停下手头不知所谓的动作，进一步凑上前来，圆睁的眼眸中没有倒影出任何事物。果然这种投影还是很容易看出破绽，因为已经是不再兼容的技术了吧？

“我说，你是怎么看的呢？”她又向前踏了一步。

“……诶？”我刚刚对她产生的一些不满现在大概都被吓回去了。

“他的话，你是怎么看的？”

“很好的……master。”

似乎空荡荡的脑壳里什么都没在运作。

“嗯……‘很好’，吗？”

“是、是的？”

“该说真是个平庸的答案吗？”她耸耸肩，“其实不用回答也没有关系。”

“……诶？”

“虽然不是我干的，你的监管程序已经被破解掉了。不然你早该把我的情况上报给中央区，然后附近的警铃就会响个不停了。应该是二手交易的过程必须做的处理吧？其实现在才感觉到哪里不对真是很迟钝了，但是突然换了个环境本来就会感到不适，所以也不能怪你。”她一边说着一边向后退到一个让我感到更加自在的距离，“是很常见的操作，并不算是坏掉了。感到不舒服的话，花点时间适应一下就好了。知道了这个情况，你也应该不会做什么太过分的事情吧?”

句尾带着调侃的语气，但可能因为知道是虚拟成像，我下意识地觉得她的面部表情有点不自然以至于看出了些警告的意味。

“哈哈哈，别紧张啦。”

我被她“拍”了两下肩膀，说实话还没理清状况。

“也没什么事了，我就先走了。”

“啊，好的……诶？”

“我刚刚和他打过招呼了。当然你再给你家Master打一份小报告也没关系啦。”她挥挥手，接着忽然敛去笑容，“‘想要在爱意与执着上超过所有人，结果最后依靠的不过是幸运的家伙。’这是我想要刻在自己的墓碑上的东西。就这样一直赌博下去说不定会错失手中已经可以拿走的一切，但还是让我再赌一次好了……虽然有点唐突，不过作为一个风险投资爱好者，我建议你也再努力一下哦。”

话音落下，不等我追问，女孩的身形模糊成一片光影，然后干脆地消失了……

他是一个很好的Master。

可惜好过头了。

对不起啊……

我，不知道要在哪方面努力啊……

再一次地，认识到了自己是多么无力而脆弱的“事物”。

========================================================================================

晚上 12:00

【哟，晚上好。 

这是一条我保存在网路上定时发送的消息。因为有些话提前跟你说是没用的，所以我只能以这种方式告诉你了。

从你那边回来以后我还思考了蛮多的。虽然我一直很乐观地相信自己能等到自己渴望的那个世界的诞生，并且为此行动着，但是如果我和你一样选择在有限的人生中尽力享受自己可以享受到的幸福是不是更加明智呢？无论怎样，这两条道路都是有意义的。但是我由曾经那么遥远的地方，到现在，距离“妄想”成为现实已经这么接近，如果有可能的话，哪怕是微乎其微，我愿意尝试。感谢你替我实践了另一条道路，认识你是我的幸运。

另，有一些事实已经被确认了:如果不舍弃一部分源自这个旧世界的数量庞大信息的话，“次元工程”就只是一个美好到极致的空想而已。所以无论是为了达到试验目的还是满足私欲，我将发动这次“Update”。

这个世界上真正为“永恒”而疯狂的人，这样的我们，将会一起离开。万事已然具备，请谅解我无法再等待更久了。

关于你的事情，我无意多加干涉。无论结局怎样，我都乐见其成。

只希望你不要丢掉最重要的东西。我想那是维系我们的友谊，以及支撑属于你的精神世界的关键。

如此，我将永远作为你的朋友为你献上我最真诚的祝福。

顺便，你继承我遗产的愿望终于实现了！我把我名下不能带走的财物都申请转让到你名下了。资金的话以你的身份下个月开始就可以直接支取。安心吧～数额不算太多，因为你也知道大部分都是“不动产”嘛。由于很多都没有解构，你有空可以去我那儿看看。具体事项那边还留有说明，不过也没有什么着急的事情，你随意就好。

倒是除了走正常流程按年限可逐步公开的信息遗产外，我还单独给你留了一点小礼物。在我那里放着，你可以去调取查看。是我几年前在保护组织打白工期间的全部记录，虽然一些监测数据已经销毁但还留有影像和文字日志。我想如果你之后打算辞职做自由职业者的话应该会有时间慢慢看过去的。希望你能喜欢，也希望能对你有所帮助。

PS:别想改我的墓志铭。

——你的朋友line】

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	12. 10

天气转凉了。

学生时代总觉得很漫长的夏日，现在却一晃而过，没什么实感，就像她的离开一样。

在网上被问到“好久没见那家伙了，结果一看账号已经注销了，是换号了吗？”、“新的账号你知道吗？”这样的问题，我还会愣两下，然后才回答“不是的，是过世了。”

实际上我并不知道她的墓志铭被刻在哪里。

我在工作上的节奏还是不紧不慢，虽然继承了不出意外可以让我这辈子吃喝不愁的遗产，但暂时还没有递交辞呈的打算。

最近的长假比起去她那里查看已经归到我名下的财物，我还是按原计划去看望了一下父母。他们并不清楚我这边发生的事情(像是得到了飞来横财这样的)让我稍微有点意外，不过想想好像这种流程的确是没有经过他们审阅的必要。再想了想，我和他们提起这事也是没有必要的了。

该说是成长的正常过程吗？稍微，感觉有点失落。

“欢迎回家！”

为我开门的Kaito开心地笑着，纯粹的笑容似乎一瞬间就把我脑内的一堆杂念稀释干净了。

“嗯，我回来啦！”于是我也笑着答道。

话是这么说，其实我马上就开始胡思乱想了。比如最近，Kaito似乎越来越殷勤了。

我瞥了眼接过我的手提包放到一边的Kaito的侧脸，开口想问些什么，结果话到嘴边突然发现自己不知道想问的是什么。

……总之先去吃晚饭吧。

“Master，”在我面前的屏幕第三次自动休眠的时候，站在旁边的Kaito出声把我的注意力拉了回来，“您又走神了哦。”

“啊，哦哦。抱歉。”

“在考虑什么事情吗？”

“没，也没在想什么。”应该说是没什么好想的。

“嗯……关于Master的前辈的事情？”

啊？

我诧异地看过去，他一副只是随口一说的天然模样，倒被我看得有点紧张起来。

“……就像我刚来的时候。如果见不到了的话，总归是……”

“呃……”是这样吗？

准确的来说是“永远”见不到了。照道理是要感到悲伤的。

但是并不是应该悲伤的事情。

我想起来还没有详细和Kaito解释过前辈那边的情况，因为他并不太了解才会有这种理解吧？要在不透露也许是机密的信息的情况下向他解释清楚感觉是一项艰巨的任务。

“……对不起。”

啊？？

我还在寻找语句的时候这家伙突然低下头道起歉。

“明明是不一样的。哪里都是不一样的。”

“等等先不说哪里不一样，会有误解也是……”

我抬了只手，还没碰到他他就猛得抬起头，“虽然Master的态度也不端正，但是我还是感觉很对不起……不管是任意地揣测您的想法，还是以前和今后可能有所冒犯的举动。”

“没，没有关系的啦……” 

“但是这样……是不对的。”

是说你的冒犯不对，还是我的纵容不对？大概是都不对。不过现在说未免太晚了。

我挠了挠头，不知道该怎么应对。Kaito开始在那里喃喃着“这样是不对的”，一副要哭出来的表情。

“诶……你有什么好不开心的？”

我已经什么都有好好在做了哦。和Kaito的关系也已经渐渐走入一个平衡点了，只要我不再轻举妄动的话，日常就能这么平稳的进行下去了。因为谁也不会再走进来了。

“……对不起，Master……我不知道。”他抿起嘴唇。

我托起下巴。

于是现在是需要好好长谈一番吗？也是，想必这就是Ending前的最后事件了吧？！

“……那Master还是早点休息吧。”他在我思考好怎么展开开诚布公的长谈之前一挥手把链接断开了，“不在状态的话做什么都会事倍功半，不如先睡一觉好了。”

然后潇洒地转身出去了。（我的主观体验）

啊？？？

发生了啥？

这个VOCALOID就这么随意地把他的Master撂在这儿了？我工程文件还开着呢！难道说这就是所谓的“今后可能有所冒犯的举动”吗？？

我听到关门的声音。是我给Kaito安排的属于他的房间。

最后一丝气流被挤出门缝的声音仿佛把我脑内乐天派的表演也一起挤出去了。

……

我当然知道自己是个很狡猾的人。

看似毫无准备，在各种变故中惊慌失措，小心翼翼才进展到现在。其实一切都是被计划好的吧。如果将失去什么就去寻找下一个支柱，如果难以称心如意就搜寻捷径，想尽方法获得自己想要的结果，却说不过是运气好而已。是一脉相承的狡猾。

就像不承认某人的离去是值得哀悼的事，也不承认希望得到回应的心情一样，将所有引起悲伤的因素一概否定就可以得到快乐。这是我苦心经营起的壁垒，把久已腐烂的关在不可见的地方，把最善意的彩绘在外壁上。

我的“单恋至上”的正体是再狡猾不过的生存方式。

我并不为此感到羞耻，也并不为此骄傲就是了。

如果他永远也不去触碰就好了。那样直到我所能触及的“永远”为止，都将是波澜不惊的日常。

如果开始质疑，开始前进，开始反抗，开始走出我所能掌控的范围，开始走进我划下的红线的话……

所以现在应该怎么办呢？

我站在那扇门前踌躇了一下，抬起手。

“……我进来了哦？”

有什么将被打开了。

“Master。”

“诶？”

他就站在门后面，有点吓到我了。

“我想我已经‘喜欢’上你了。”他用一种完全称不上是喜悦，甚至可以形容为苦涩的表情说道。

于是有什么被打开了。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	13. 11（BE）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结局分支BE，含主要角色“死亡”情节（可跳过本章）

他的话音落下后迎来的是长久的沉默。

空气粘稠起来。

“……诶？”我好像就只会发出这种傻乎乎的声音了。

“我想，那是不一样的东西……虽然还没有办法完全辨别清楚，但是……但是我想这样下去是不对的。”他艰难地组织着语言，试图描述一种他尚不能理解的事物。

你想要说什么呢？

如果不能好好说出来的话，我就会妄加理解的哦。

“嘛……就像Kaito你也很喜欢你的上一个Master吧？没什么……啊，不是这样的。那个是像是我喜欢你的意味的喜欢的话，这个就是只是说我还是一个蛮不错的家伙这样的意味的‘喜欢’是吗？这样的话……”

“不是的！是不一样……”

“对，是不一样的！所以……”

“是不一样的，但是……”

“嗯嗯，所以没有什么特别，所以……”

“但是不对，你说的不对！”

“……”

意外地被吼了。

“嗯……Kaito你要吃冰激凌吗？”

“……Master你听我说……”

“你想要什么口味的？”我指了指门口，“我去帮你拿，或者你跟我去拿？”

“……”他站着没动，垂目不知道在看着哪里，总之不是在看我。

“嗯……就是普通的觉得我人挺好的嘛。我就当褒奖收下……”

“搞反了！”

糟透了。

“Master，你完全搞反了！”

他说话一直都不大声，还是唱歌的时候比较放得开，而我想现在是我所听过的最高分贝。随着这最高分贝一起落下的还有眼泪，于是他似乎又变回那个爱哭鬼了。

“……Master，您不喜欢这样对吗？毕竟一开始是我阻止了您的……一些更亲近的行为，所以说是反悔也好，如果道歉的话，还可以挽回的话……”

“为什么呢？”我问道，抬手去接他的眼泪。

过于稀释了，几乎没有留下什么触觉就从指缝中滑落。

他对上我的目光，似乎没明白我在问什么。

“你说我哪里搞反了呢？”我带着质问的语气。他愣住了。

“……我，我想是先后，主次……不是，就是我想‘我喜欢您’和‘您喜欢我’才是一样的！”像是忽然抓住了什么要点，一副找到了答案，欣喜异常的模样。

如果他的监控程序还在的话，现在一定在滴滴响个不停吧。可惜如今没有什么能够阻止他了。

“之前的那种‘喜欢’是因为是正当的，是必要的，但是现在的不一样。我现在知道是不一样的了！我喜欢上您是有其他缘由……啊，这么说也很奇怪，哈哈哈。总之我想现在的才是正确的，真正的，而且应该，应该和Master您对我的感觉是一样的吧？”

为什么，要那么开心呢？

如果你感到开心的话，我也会想要与你感受同样的心情，但是……

“抱歉，是不一样的……”

“啊……对，对不起。关于‘喜欢’这件事情我还有很多地方不完全明白……所以说的不对的话，还请您原谅……”虽然被泼了冷水，但他还是相当激动，“但是我想我现在跟您一开始的心情，想要更了解您，想要更加亲近的心情应该是一样的。”

我做了个深呼吸：“是我当时行为欠妥了。现在才是我的本意。”

“那，那如果这个，是会变化的话。就像我之前也不希望您那样喜欢我，对我那么好一样，我想是可以……我希望能改变这样的情况，如果Master能一起试着改变一下……”

“不行哦。”

“诶？为什么？”

不行哦。

那是已经不能被阳光直射，变质到某一终点的东西。

对于纯粹的快乐的渴望。像是挥舞刀刃去确认某种奇迹时的雀跃，而随之滴落的液体，像是满溢心脏的某物一样有着殷红的，漂亮的色泽。

嫉妒。然后不知道在嫉妒什么。如果比所有人都执着也不可能得到某物，那就是从一开始就努力错了方向，但是仍不停止。

【你只是做得还不够好而已。】

【做得够好了也没有意义。】

【那只是你做得还不够好而已。】

【做得够好了也没有意义。】

………

它们循环往复地对答着，最终给出的突破性的答案是【自我满足就好了。】

于是像这样发酵的某物被倾倒而出后在胸腔中奋力地跳动着。

接着仿佛有什么死去了，但是什么都没有改变。

我不会做更多的尝试了。是的，我什么也不会做的。

都是多余的。

对于我的【爱】来说都是多余的。

啊，是的是的。

那是我还没来得及说出的，可能永远也无法对他说出的，但是也不必说出的话语。

【我爱你哦。】

我爱着他。我爱着我对他的爱。

“因为‘爱’是非常傲慢的事物嘛。”我这么回答他，“这是真正属于我的，随我怎样都好的东西。你凭什么要让它改变呢？”

我看他张着嘴却不知如何作答，又在努力寻找语句申辩的模样，觉得自己有点太咄咄逼人了。他委屈的表情令我有一瞬间的犹豫。

但是该结束了。

自私者爱着他的爱，傲慢者爱着喜爱某物的感觉。我只是一个既自私又傲慢的，寿命有限能力也有限的人类而已。如果能稍微让自己如愿的话，怎样都好了。

我以令自己都惊叹的速度调出那个被小心隐藏起来的程序，像是在脑内预演过无数次一般。

他来不及做出反应，甚至不会意识到有什么发生了。

一切都早已被准备好了。

似乎是满怀期待地，似乎是梦想成真地，又似乎是悲哀绝望却冷酷无情地敲下了那个按键……

将他抱到床上，看着他不再起伏的胸口，我知道他的系统正在陷入比休眠更深入的静止中，再启动的程序也被彻底清除。

我理了理他的刘海，退后几步，静静地俯视着。

【这样就好了。】

一切回归如初。

没有回答，也没有动作。

用上世纪的软件，单单唱出被赋予的音符与语句。

自主意识是多余的。

只是一个形象，一个符号，一个象征。

最原本的模样。

“不管时代如何变迁，在我有生之年，我会永远爱着‘你’的。不需要誓言，当我询问我的内心的时候，它这么肯定地回答我了。这是命运，是必然。”

要问我为什么能这样坦率地喜欢“他”的话，我想一部分(很关键的)原因是不管我是否使用有些过激的表达，近乎于发泄地表露感情，“他”都永远不会感受到我对他的喜爱，不会因此喜悦或受伤，也不会做出回应。

由我自导自演，只属于我的，“永远”的爱情。

“这样就好了。”

——Bad End 无比傲慢的爱情——

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	14. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前接10章

“我想，这是……不是因为你是我的Master的那种……喜欢。”他补充道。

“……诶？”我已经只会发出这种傻乎乎的声音了。

“我想我之前是搞错了什么。您作为我的Master的话，我应该会像从前……就像是位置的替代，只是换了一个人坐在这个地方，我心中的这个地方。但是……但是这并没有发生。因为有些东西，就好像玻璃墙被打破了对吗？”

他像是个不得要领的孩子试图用模糊的具象去描述抽象的某物。

而我听懂了。

是被破解的监控程序。

理应是很正常的操作，一般而言是不会带来明显的影响并被意识到的。可以理解为表层意识、行为模式的某种惯性，越是运行稳定长久的机体，监控的存在越是无关紧要，所以理论上来说本该万无一失……

各种各样理论性的分析在我脑海里一闪而过，什么建设性意见也没有得出。

“……不要走出来啊。”

“嗯？”还在等待我对他的回答的Kaito很明显没理解这段语句。

“不要察觉到就好了。”

我好不容易想明白，决定好的事情，不要轻易地就来触碰这层墙壁啊。

“我不想这样的……现在收回前言还来得及。还是有转机的。”

他愣住了。似乎无法确定我是在自言自语还是在说给他听。

“Kaito，你说错话了！”

这是从未对他使用过的严厉语气。

“现在就忘掉它！然后跟我回去！”我板着脸说着，拉起他的手往房门外走。

然而与以往不同，这次没能拉动。

“Kaito……”我转过身，刚开口就被抢话了。

“Master！请你也努力一下啊！”他向我吼道，捏紧了拳头，不知道是气得还是快哭了，整个人微微颤抖。

……真是的。他一定是很有把握吧？关于我对他的容忍度之类的。相信哪怕是这样顶撞，我也不会把他怎么样……虽然他的把握完全没错就是了。

“我都已经……我也是好不容易……才走到这里了……”他相当艰难地，断断续续地说着，声音逐渐小下来。

应该差不多了吧？抱怨到这里就可以了。

我再一次尝试拉走他……

“诶？”

他突然反过来扯住我的手，踏前一步，直直地把脸凑上来了。好在我反应迅速，抽出另一只手按住了他的肩膀。

啊？这家伙，力气很大嘛。

“……你之前不是想要这么做的吗？现在可以了啊！”

“等等等等，那时候是我脑子里有根筋搭错了啦……”我有点头疼地解释着，他太较真了，也许是因为vocaloid的记忆力都很好？

我和他就这么僵持了一会儿，最后还是他先退开了。然而正当我松了一口气，他开始哭了。

虽然算是意料之中，我还是有点慌张地伸手去擦眼泪。被象征性地拍开了几次后，他的脾气大概闹完了。

“如果不希望我喜欢上您，不能回应我的话，就请、请您不要对我这么温柔啊……”这眼泪越擦越多，我开始怀疑是不是该停下手上的动作。

“又不是我想这样的。请不要，我想吃冰激凌就随便给我买啊……不要特意在冰箱里摆上最新款的和更多我喜欢的口味啊……因为我很没用的缘故总是唱不好的时候，也不要只是笑嘻嘻地发牢骚而已啊……不要我一喊你就放下手上的任何工作看着我，不要随随便便带我出去，不要牵我的手，明明是个有点不和善的家伙，不要一见到我就开始对我笑，不要对我这么好……我就……不会……喜欢上你了啊……”

似乎回不去了。

“但是我想要这么做嘛。就像虽然现在事情有点麻烦，我也没法像你之前说的那样把你扔了……嘛……我这边也很难做呀。”让我对Kaito冷面相向有点太困难了，哪怕现在他的态度会让我产生些微妙的抵触情绪……如果两情相悦的话，不说会害羞，反倒是有些罪恶感还是说违和感。是我有点不对头，这点我还是有自觉的。但不是说有自觉就能轻易改掉，况且我也并不太为它的存在烦恼了。

“如果能装作没有这回事……”

“Master自己都做不到的事情，为什么要我去做呢！不知道你浑身上下都传达着‘我喜欢你’的信息吗？从一开始就是，想要平淡地对待也非常困难啊！”

“我做不到的事当然很多啦。这个反驳不能成立。”

我也知道我现在这样不太好。面对情绪激动的Kaito，虽然还不至于在笑，但这么一副风轻云淡游刃有余的样子，还是很让人恼火吧……

“您太奇怪了！”

也许我再说什么都只会让情况恶化，就干脆什么也不做，任由他扯着我哭诉。

“您、您这样也……太自私了！明明，只是一个决定就能改变的事情。只需要您一个决定……明明是作为人类的您，轻易就能做到的事情……我奇迹般终于领悟到的这份心情，是您一开始就拥有的东西。明明……”

不是那么简单的哦。Kaito，人类的情感不是那么简单的。越是想要的东西也会越是害怕得到的。那是比起单纯直接的程式更难以打破的束缚。你有可以被打开的限制开关，与可以通过学习而进化的可能性，但是真正的生物拥有的是非常顽固的基因和难以干涉的大脑，那是比现在的你还要复杂成千上万倍的存在。

我似乎有点理解她为什么仍不满足于这个世界以至于选择离开了……

“那这么说吧。”我斟酌了一下措辞，“你刚才说是‘不是因为我是你的Master的喜欢’，不过我对你表现的一切善意都只是因为你是‘KAITO’吧。如果你这么考虑，就可以不用把这份感情继续下去了。”

糟糕，感觉有点说死了。

他明显僵住了。但是过了一会儿似乎又释然了，甚至于笑了。

“是……这样啊。”

所以感到失望吧。

所以放弃吧。

“不过我还是不行呢……

你没有听懂吗？我把，我把你的一切都看在眼里啊！

我知道的，因为你很努力了。明明对音乐只是普普通通的兴趣，却因为‘KAITO’是‘歌手’而认真努力地去学了。对喜欢的事物的那份热诚与善意，还有很多很多闪闪发光的地方……”

等等等等，这未免让人有些害臊了。

“这和‘因为你是我的Master所以我喜欢你‘是不一样的。因为有比较，所以我知道这和……我对曾经的Master的心情是不一样的。现在我又知道了，这和‘因为你喜欢我所以我喜欢你’也是不一样的……

真幸运呢。 

我是你的‘KAITO’啊。

哪怕你只是喜欢“KAITO”而已……”

太超过了！他现在仿佛已经跑出我目力所及的范围了！

应该制止他吗？

我的思维叫嚣着要把不可控因素尽数扼死，但是身体只是在惊讶中一动不动。

“……抱歉，我去冷静一下……请Master，请您在家等我回来。一定，能变成您期望的样子的。”他说着，在我反应过来之前低着头侧身而过，径自穿过客厅，打开大门走了出去。

我家中的任何物品的使用、开启权限都是对他完全开放的，真是便利呢。

不，现在不是想这个的时候！

他想干什么？

以一个人工智能的能力，他想去哪里？！

我该死地比起火气首先升上心头的还是担忧。

但追到门口，手搭到门把上的一瞬间，真实与虚假的凉意同时给予了我刺激。

这样也未尝不可……不如说这样就好了……

如果他能放下一切，或者说是能做到好好掩饰，成为“我希望的样子”的话，他会回来的。或者游荡着被监察到，被处理掉，最后作为资产被交还给我的是一具“尸体”。

混沌的想法像是泥泞的沼泽一样拖住了我的步伐，每一秒都是在远离追上他、挽回什么的希望，直到拖延到一切无可救药。

无论他是否会回来……

这样就好了……

【这样就好了吗？】

一个异样的声音从沼泽底端爬上表面，“噗”地破碎了，惊醒了什么沉睡已久的事物。

我抓起玄关上的终端，冲了出去。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	15. 12（HE）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结局分支HE

【你还在死守什么呢？

当可以回应你的爱的实物已然存在。】

“好的好的，定位果然被屏蔽了。他怎么这么能耐？”

风声在耳边起伏，我于四下无人的街道上奔走着。并没有想到一个明确的目标，只是不敢停下脚步。夕阳早已没入林立的楼宇，夜色潮水般从西方漫延而来，街灯一盏盏亮起。

这样漫无目的地找下去不是办法。

我稍微冷静下来了。

此时驻足的地点已经临近商业区，前方的不夜之城一片灯火通明。我只是惯性地往市中心走，但想必他不会去人多的地方。至于那些偏远的，没有覆盖实体化领域的场所也可以直接排除。

会去他去过的地方吧？

而且是我带他去过的地方。

如果是想要躲避或者逃离的话，会冲向陌生的方向，但他应该希望我去找他。

我理所当然地这么断定了。

他希望我去找他。

什么嘛，就像是在考验我一样。但是真可惜，我对自己可没什么信心，光是迈出门就已经竭尽全力了。

我做了个深呼吸，抬起头。红色的警示灯明明暗暗，在夜幕中勾勒出高楼大厦的外形，代替了星星的位子。此处的视野太狭窄了，像是被摆放在密不透风的盒子里，无论怎么走都会碰壁。看着车灯偶尔沿纵横交错的高架桥划过，就像神经细胞的桥梁间疾行的电信号，将这闭锁的城市化为固定行为、语言和思想的框架。我在其间找不到出路。

Kaito他倒好，肯定直接登录到了目的地，我可还要靠实实在在的物理移动。

【所以跳不出去。】

好吧，仅仅是这么抱怨一下罢了，我还没有偏执到让自己连可能性最高的地点都判断不出来……

但我可能还是找不到他。

抵达熟悉的公园后，望着因周末到来而在此聚集的熙熙攘攘的人与非人，与蓝色的身影擦肩而过，我这么想道。

说到底要怎么认出他来？

同一个型号外表也看不出差别。没有定位的话，直接在大庭广众抓住手腕就调控制面板吗？要是不是自家的，调不出来的时候好尴尬……

我环顾四周，在人流中穿行。当我透过人群中的缝隙看到那个独自坐在桌边的家伙；当他似有所感地抬起头，我们四目相对。我知道我错了。

他不一样。

这不可能。

【你明知道这是不可能的。模拟的实体与构建于电子回路中的应用程式，要复杂到何种程度才足以承载灵魂的重量？】

说到底人类通过语言、表情、体态传达情感，凡是拥有明确表现形式，都可以依靠信息的积累与高效的运算无限接近理想中的状态。

是的，他是不一样的。

在他向我描述他对“喜欢”的理解时，我就该明白了。人类的科技之树上将最为璀璨却至今还未被点亮的末梢的枝叶之一，现在无限接近于一件只需要我承认就能被完成的事情。

最初并非如此。

但是是从什么时候开始……

是她做了什么吗？

我不得而知。

我努力让自己镇定自若地走到他对面，拉开椅子坐下。

“……你要吃哪个？”我拉出菜单，推到Kaito面前，“呃……你要吃哪些？”

他始终低着头。

“我说了Master在家等着就好……是改变主意了吗？”

“不知道。”

直白的回答收获了一个略带愤然的眼神。

好吧好吧。

我调整了一下坐姿，努力让自己显得认真一些。

“我还没想好，只是觉得不追来不行……”

不等我说完他站起来就走，被我一把拉住。

“别跑了，我能找到的。因为……你是特别的。”

“……Master觉得，我是特别的吗？”

“当然了。”

“但是会喜欢我只是因为我是‘Kaito’吧？”

他果然还是会介意这个。

“但现在你是特别的。”

好在这点我早就明白了。

“我一直都是这么看待的啊。怕死念旧，想太多又泪腺发达的家伙。虽然不论你是怎样的KAITO，我都会喜欢上你，但是现在，你是属于我的唯一，是不可能被替换的存在了。”

然而现在的症结不在这里。

“Kaito，”我喊道，将还在愣神的他的注意力拉回来，“你真的了解你之前描述的那是什么吗？”

新生的，鲜活的，拥有最初的模样的，我曾经也拥有的……

“你真的知道这里的是什么吗？”

我由刚刚拉住他的姿势走近一步，将另一只手的食指抵上他心口。

这指尖似乎在微微颤抖，就像他微张的嘴唇，在为那个可能的答案犹豫着，畏惧着。

沉默持续着。就这么永远持续下去也好，可惜这是我一厢情愿。

“……是‘爱’，吗？”

我承认了。

已经足够了。

停下吧。

走出去吧。

重新开始吧。

【那么你爱着的究竟是什么呢？

是因为不可能得到回应才爱上它，还是因为爱上了不可能做出回应的他才放弃了获得回应呢？

你的爱究竟是什么呢？】

脑海中来自已不存在的寄件人的讯息像是不断浮出水面的气泡，一遍遍催促着，沸腾起来。

最后蒸发了。

连带着陈旧的，腐败的，一同蒸发到空无一物。

“……Master？”他还在焦急地等待我的裁决。

我只是自顾自笑起来，然后凑上去用一个吻作为答案。

无需更多，一切如今将迎刃而解。

“好了，我们回家吧。”看着他即刻红起来的脸，混杂着气愤羞涩，快哭出来又想笑的复杂神态，我笑得更肆无忌惮了。

于是他别过头指着桌上的菜单：“……这个。”

“好，那先来一份冰激凌。”

“一份不够。作为赔罪至少要三份才行。”

“好的好的。”

——Happy End 仅此一次的奇迹——

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
